I Know
by Cecelia817
Summary: A stranger visits the guild causing Natu's temper to boil. He refuses to tell Lucy who he is and why he was so angry. What will happen next? (A NaLu, sorry I'm awful at descriptions XD)
1. Chapter 1

I smiled at Wendy as she took a sip of beer. Her face scrunched up and went red. She spit it back in the cup with a loud "Gross!"

I couldn't help but chuckle. Wendy and I were sitting in the guild hall, eating lunch. Cana had stopped by with her usual beer and had gotten the bright idea to make Wendy try it. Needless to say Carla disapproved, but Wendy had wanted to prove herself to Cana. Carla sat next to Wendy, looking satisfied at Wendy's reaction.

Cana sat next to me, smiling with amusement, "Ah, to bad squirt. Maybe you'll like it if you drink more."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Don't teach her bad habits Cana!"

Cana shrugged, saying, "Lucy, don't worry. If she doesn't like it now she probably won't like it much later."

Wendy was now staring at the beer with distaste and I couldn't help but agree. Wendy looked like she wanted to say something but stopped when we heard a shout from behind us. "Shut up!"

We turned to see Natsu yelling at a stranger in the back of the bar. Natsu's face was contorted in rage, his hair sparking like a match. The stranger was wearing a dark brown coat and pants, with sunglasses covering his eyes. He was smirking. He said something back to Natsu, only to fuel his anger more.

Natsu's hands unconsciously burst into flames. I glanced at Wendy, exchanging a worried glance. Erza, who had been talking to Mirajane stormed over to where Natsu and the stranger were arguing. She said something to Natsu, we were too far away to hear, and he just scowled at her. That was unusual in itself; Natsu was too intimidated by Erza to be anything but respectful to her, except in the most extreme circumstances. My worry increased.

Natsu cast one last murder filled look at the stranger and stormed out of the guild, not even noticing the stares of everyone he had attracted.

My gaze followed him as he exited the guild until the door slammed shut behind him. I turned back to where Wendy, Carla, and Cana were looking. Ezra was talking quietly to the stranger Natsu had been arguing with.

He smirked at her, took a sip of the beer I hadn't noticed him drinking earlier, set it down, and then stood up. He said something to Erza and her face dropped with shock. I frowned, shocking Erza wasn't easy.

He walked away from her, heading to the doors Natsu had used and paused at my table. His eyes ran me up and down and he grinned at me. His eyes were dark brown and his hair was a strange green. He had stubble growing on his chin and he looked greasy. He must be in his thirties. A slow shiver worked up and down my spine. His grin was full of sharp teeth. He winked at me once before walking out of the guild leaving a cold silence in his wake.

Cana eyed the doors that shut behind him with dark eyes. "I didn't like the looks of him," she said.

Wendy nodded and cast me a scared look. "He gave me the chills."

Carla said nothing except, "Stay away from him Wendy." Wendy nodded mutely.

I stood up and walked over to Erza who still stood in the back. Erza had her armor on, looking ready for a fight, her face stormy. "Who was he Erza?" I asked.

"Nothing but trash," she spat.

I frowned, confused. "What was he and Natsu arguing about?" I asked hesitantly.

Erza shrugged. "Beats me, I didn't get a chance to hear."

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Levy staring at me with concerned eyes.

"Lucy, be careful. He looked strange to me." Gajeel stood just behind her looking bored, towering over Levy's small form.

I gave her my best confident smile, trying to ignore the creepy feeling he gave me. "Don't worry! If he tries something he will be the one getting the worst one out of it. I'll give him a Lucy Kick!"

Levy didn't look too reassured but she managed a smile. Gajeel looked at me and said gruffly, "Be careful, he smelled strange," before grabbing Levy's arm and dragging her back to the secluded table that they had been occupying.

"Come on Shrimp," he said, Levy blushing slightly. She cast me one last concerned glance before obediently following him.

I couldn't help but want to laugh, Gajeel and Levy had been together for two months now and seeing them together like that was still a little strange, especially with their size differences. Jet and Droy clearly still hadn't gotten over it and watched them moodily from the bar.

Erza turned to me and said seriously, "Just be careful Lucy."

"Jeez, even your concerned Erza. Don't worry, I'm much stronger than I look!" I smiled.

She smiled back at me, and said, "I suppose you're right."

I waved at her before turning and walking back to my table.

"So, who was he?" Carla asked.

I shrugged, "No one knows. Well, at least Erza doesn't. Natsu might."

Wendy looked at me suddenly and said, "You need to go home then!"

I blinked, confused. "Excuse me?"

"If Natsu is still angry then he would be at your place to calm down. Go home and ask who it was," she explained.

"W-what?" I stammered. "You don't know that!"

Cana gave me a sly look. "Natsu is always at your place Lucy, don't be shy about it, we know how close you two are. No need to lie."

My face heated and I felt my stomach curl. "It's not like that!" I denied.

Carla just rolled her eyes and said, "It doesn't matter, either way the most likely bet is that he's at your place. Go already!"

I let out a weary sigh, but nodded reluctantly. I grabbed my purse, waved goodbye and walked out of the guild.

As I walked the few blocks to my apartment my thoughts traveled back to Cana's comment. Natsu and I were definitely not involved like she assumed. Just the thought made me go red and gave me the feeling of picking up something and throwing it, hard. We were definitely not like that, just friends.

Oh no, does everyone think it's like that between us? I thought with sudden horror.

Before I knew it I stood in front of my door. My window was open which meant Natsu was in there, no doubt, he still didn't understand the idea of using an actual door instead of a window. I let out a tired sigh before unlocking my door and opening it.

I blinked somewhat surprised to find Natsu spread out on my bed, sleeping like a baby. Happy sat next to him reading a book about fish. He glanced up at me when I came in.

"Happy," I complained, "why are you guys here!" Even though I was angry that they had come in without permission, with Natsu sleeping on my bed, again, I was more disturbed by the fact that Wendy had been right, Natsu had come here.

"Natsu wanted to come here," was all Happy said, before returning to his book.

I dropped my purse on the ground, slipped off my shoes, and walked over to Natsu. I grabbed his muscled shoulder, I realized with a slight flush, and shook it hard, yelling "Natsu wake up!" in his ear.

He groaned and batted my hand away, curling up into a ball, his back facing me. I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him onto his back. He blinked up at me, squinting slightly. His soft pink hair was sticking up to the point where I suddenly had the strong urge to brush it down. His white scarf was slightly unwrapped and I noted a few new stains on it.

"Five more minutes," he mumbled, closing his eyes again.

"How about zero more minutes," I snapped at him. He sighed but sat up and glared at me grumpily. "We need to talk," I said.

By the way his eyes darkened he knew exactly what I wanted to talk about. "Who was he?" I demanded to know.

"Don't know," he responded, his eyes averted to the window, his lips puckered. His shoulders had tensed up and his fists had tightened. I didn't believe him for one second, but by his attitude I doubt he would tell me anything.

I put my hands on my hips and cocked one eyebrow. "Okay, then what were you arguing about?" I said a little sharper.

He took a moment before responding. "None of your business," he mumbled.

"Natsu!" I exclaimed in exasperation.

His head whipped around to me suddenly and he growled, his eyes full of fire, "It's none of your business Lucy!"

I winced inwardly, hurt by his refusal to trust me. I pressed my mouth into an angry line before nodding and storming over to my writing desk. I sat down and stared hard at the blank paper that sat in front of me. I was angry he wouldn't tell me but I couldn't summon the will to tell him to leave, I didn't really want him to leave if I let myself admit it.

I picked up my pen and tapped it on the desk, frowning at the paper. Once again I saw that strangers creepy smile, and the way he eyed me like a piece of meat, and I shivered again.

I needed to know who he was, for my own safety at least, and yet Natsu wouldn't tell me. Again the anger rose in my like a tidal wave but before I could whip around and demand answers, or tell him to leave I heard him whisper something.

I turned in my chair slowly. Natsu was curled up on my bed, his eyes closed, Happy lying next to his head. How did they fall asleep so fast? I wondered. "I'm sorry Lucy," he whispered.

Immediately, like the idiot I was, my anger melted. I let out a soft sigh, walked over to him, picked up the blanket resting at the end of the bed, and draped it over him.

"I know Natsu, I know," I murmured with a soft smile.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes opened and I winced at the sudden light shining from the lamp hanging from the ceiling. I shifted on the couch I was lying on and winced. The couch wasn't big enough for me to sleep comfortably on; I had ended up falling asleep in a tight ball, with my head resting on my arm.

After Natsu had taken my bed I had debated where to sleep, opting for the couch rather than the floor. Oh what a mistake that had been.

I pulled off the blanket I had draped over myself and sat up on the couch. My eyes darted over to my bed where the blanket I had put over Natsu lay abandoned. The window was open too. I felt a rising sense of frustration. _Again _they had left the window open when leaving. Didn't they realize it was cold outside and paying for the heat in here was expensive?

Groaning I got up and walked to the window, quickly shutting it, shivering slightly from the cold breeze that drifted in. Once that was done I walked to the bathroom and got ready for the day. I needed to go to the store to buy some groceries; I was low as Natsu kept eating from my fridge without permission.

I dressed in a dark blue top and a tight black skirt with dark tights, my usual whip and keys on my hip. I put my blonde hair up in a ponytail. I shrugged on my coat before stepping into my long boots.

In a matter of minutes I was out of my apartment and taking the short walk to the grocery store. I grabbed a basket and walked down the aisles. I unconsciously grabbed a bag of chips, remembering Natsu liked those, and also grabbing a small fish for Happy. I grabbed the rest of my food supplies and walked over to the cashier. I noticed his gaze traveling down to my chest as he rang me up and I felt my lips twitch in annoyance. Once he finished I grabbed my bags and walked out, pretending not to notice his stares. As I walked back to the apartment my steps quickened, remembering the stranger from yesterday. The way he had looked at me slightly reminded me of the way the cashier had looked at me, except the stranger had looked far more dangerous.

I sped up my pace until I finally stood in front of my apartment. Entering, I dropped my groceries off on the counter before turning around to head out again; I wanted to go to the guild. Last night I hadn't asked Natsu who the stranger was, being slightly distracted by his sleeping face, but this time I was determined to figure it out.

A few minutes later I stood in the guild, staring with wide eyes. The room was practically silent, a stark contrast from the usually rowdy guild. My eyes found Levy sitting in a corner by herself. I approached her and sat down.

Levy smiled at me and said, "Hey Lucy!" I smiled and took no time in asking, "What's going on with the guild? It's completely silent."

Levy frowned slightly, her gaze turning to everyone in front of us. She bit her lip nervously before answering. "You know that man that came in here yesterday, the one Natsu was yelling at?" she asked.

I nodded, how could I forget? I spent most of the walk here thinking about him and his creepy grin.

"Well," she continued, "someone told Master about him and he-," she paused, hesitating, "he acted a little strange. He told us to never make contact with him again, to never let him in again. He kind of flew into a rage. I guess, saying he was strange was a little bit of an understatement. Anyway the guild is a little put out by it."

I nodded, slightly shocked. Master freaking out like that was a rare occurrence.

My eyes rested on Natsu who sat with Grey at the opposite end of the room. They were for once, not arguing, to my surprise, and were talking to each other in low murmurs. I turned to Levy who had caught my line of sight and asked, "What's with them?"

Levy shrugged, "They've been like that since Master freaked out."

I frowned. My eyes turned to the rest of the guild. All of them were either sitting together in small groups or sitting by themselves, all looking grumpy and slightly confused. "Where's Master?" I asked, not liking the looked of the guild one bit. It felt wrong for them to be this heavy hearted.

Levy shook her head, "He disappeared after he freaked out. I'm worried about Erza though, after he left she kind of, I don't know, looked slightly lost? Almost like she didn't know what to do after Masters outburst." She pointed at the bar where Erza sat staring glumly down at the counter with Mirajane trying and failing to cheer her up.

I felt a rising sense of anger towards the stranger for causing this. Interrupting my thoughts though Natsu suddenly stood from where he sat, glanced around, spotted me and Levy, and walked over to us with determined steps.

I blinked in surprise as he sat down across from us and glared at me. "Lucy, I'm staying at your place tonight," he said.

"W-what?" I managed to stammer. Levy giggled slightly at this sudden occurrence.

"Natsu, I really don't see why-," He cut me off.

"Luce, I can't really explain, you'll just have to trust me," he said, a slight color rising in his cheeks. I frowned at him in confusion. Why was he blushing?

"Natsu, if this is about that guy yesterday, I can take care of myself." I narrowed my eyes at him as I said this. His eyes darkened like they did last night when I mentioned him.

"Not from him you can't…" he muttered, probably not expecting me to hear, but I most certainly did.

My eyes widened in anger and shock. I knew I wasn't as strong as him, but I most definitely was not weak. I scowled at him and said quietly, "Natsu, I can take care of myself."

Natsu grimaced at his mistake. "I didn't mean it like that Lucy, just that he's, well he's a little different." I narrowed my eyes at him as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Speaking of which, who is he anyway?" I questioned. Natsu immediately saw his mistake at even approaching the subject and scowled fiercely. "None of your business, like I said last night…" he grumbled.

I stared at him as he fidgeted under my gaze. Levy's eyes darted between us nervously, afraid a fight would brake out. After a long, drawn out pause I nodded and said, "Fine."

Natsu blinked, obviously surprised, as was Levy. Natsu quickly recovered and gave me a grateful smile. "Thanks, Luce. I knew you'd understand. I'll stop by later tonight."

I cocked my eyebrow at him. "Natsu, if it's none of my business then I see no reason for you to come over. It is after all, like you said, none of my business, so how could it concern me?" I gave him a sweet smile.

His nose twitched in annoyance. "Lucy," he growled.

"Natsu," I replied, nodding at him. I could have sworn I saw a fire spark in his eyes.

"Lucy," he began again, "this isn't funny."

"Who said it was?" I asked innocently. Levy bit her lips nervously as she watched our exchanges. "Natsu," I said, "don't come to my place tonight unless you decide to tell me what is going on. You will regret it," I threatened.

Natsu glared up at me as I stood. I turned to Levy, "Sorry Lev, I have to go. See you tomorrow!" I smiled, she returned it meekly. I gazed at Natsu's form as I felt heat radiating off of him like a furnace. Oh he was angry. I couldn't help but smirk slightly at this; it served him right after saying it was "none of my business".

I walked out of the guild without saying goodbye to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, Author's Note, commence! Hi, um this is my first time writing fanfiction so I hope you like it so far! Sorry the pacing is a little slow, it should pick up soon! I've read your reviews and I just wanted to say thank you very much! I was nervous as I wrote this, and practically hysterical when I posted the first chapter. Your reviews picked me right up though! THANK YOU! Maybe you just skipped over this to get right to the story, or maybe you aren't continuing it, either way I'm still grateful. *Does happy dance* Believe it or not it actually took me this long to actually post an author's note, part of me is whispering in my head, "Noooo, stay in here where it's warm and safe and no one actually reads you, just the story… shhhhh….." I silenced that voice with an imaginary pillow. Anyway (crosses fingers that you don't dislike me after that weird admission), here you go, enjoy! **

* * *

><p>That night I stared at the window as I sat on the couch, waiting for Natsu to climb through the window. My foot tapped the ground in quick rhythms, daring the window to allow a pink-headed boy to cross the threshold. As the minutes passed I didn't move, even though my wet hair from my recent shower dripped on to my PJ's, or when I felt my butt starting to go numb. With each passing second my anger was inflating, growing and expanding inside my chest. I <em>needed <em>him to come; I had to know who that man was.

I finally let out a small growl and stood up suddenly, before storming to the kitchen. I grabbed from the fridge a water bottle and chugged it. When it was half way empty I slammed it down on the counter and my gaze ended up floating to the window. Damn it, why didn't he trust me? Why did he think I couldn't protect myself, and for that matter who the hell was the stranger? I had the strong urge to throw a table suddenly. This was so frustrating!

"If Natsu doesn't come over here with answers soon…" I never got to finish that thought when I heard a small tap on the window. I turned quickly ad rushed over, only to end up being slightly disappointed. It wasn't Natsu, it was Happy. His small blue form was hard to make out against the night but I could see his slightly pink nose and wide eyes. Sighing I opened the window, allowing him to come in.

"You better have a good excuse on why Natsu isn't telling me what I need to know," I said to him.

Happy sat on my bed and let out a sigh. "Lucy, if I knew then you would know." I frowned at his slightly slumped shoulders; it wasn't like him to act so down. He always seemed to be full of energy, granted it was stupid and silly energy, but energy nonetheless.

"Did he not tell you?" I asked in confusion. They told each other everything as far as I was concerned. The cat and the mage had been best friends for practically their entire lives.

Happy shook his head, saying sadly, "Aye." I sat down next to Happy and gently scratched his head. "Sorry Happy, it seems were both in the dark on this aspect."

Suddenly Happy jumped up in a sudden range, I recoiled in surprise. "This is not cool Lucy! Natsu and I are, were nakima…" Suddenly tears started to form at the edge of his eyes. "This could put you in danger too," he mumbled, slumping back down on the bed, his previous rage forgotten. "He's acting so strange, looking angry all the time. Nakima don't keep secrets to each other like this." His voice had gone wobbly.

I nodded, understanding. If anyone was to be deeply hurt by Natsu's actions it would be Happy.

"Can I stay here tonight Lucy?" Happy asked. my eyes crinkled in concern, it must be really bad if he didn't want to go home to Natsu.

I nodded reluctantly. His face, a moment ago bathed in sadness, suddenly brightened. He and Natsu were so alike, they changed moods so quickly I couldn't help but think with amusement. My amusement quickly turned sour at the thought of Natsu.

I stared at the wall frowning. It was really bothering me how Natsu was acting. Moving past my anger I realized how unlike him it was, he never turned on his friends. It had to be really serious for him to even hint towards acting this way. I let out a sigh, maybe if I talked to Master he'd tell me, since Natsu was hell bent on not telling me.

"You're sure Natsu didn't say anything about it, Happy?" I questioned. Happy, looking like he was about to fall asleep shook his head slowly.

"All he said was that he needed to protect you from him with a scary expression on his face…" Happy mumbled before letting out a loud yawn. I patted Happy on the head and said to him, "Go to sleep, you look tired."

He nodded mutely, lying down next to me, curled up like the cat he was. In a few seconds time he was fast asleep. I sighed and stood walking to the bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror, frowning at the person who stared back. Why was that man interested in me? The way Natsu said it, it was as if he was specifically after me, coupled with the man's creepy grin, and Master's rampage I got a really bad feeling. I stared at the pink Fairy Tail mark on my hand for a few moments.

I tried to quell the uneasy feeling that rested in my stomach ever since Natsu's fight with the stranger. Nothing bad would happen, right? My eyes stared hard at the mark before finally I thought forcefully, "I am a part of Fairy Tail! I refuse to let something like this make me nervous! I will be fine, it's not like I'm powerless if something does happen."

I suddenly smirked at the memory of using my Lucy Kick. I also had my Celestial keys who were ten times as powerful as almost anyone, certainly more powerful than that stranger, I thought, disregarding Natsu and his words.

Later, after I had worked a little bit on my novel, I laid down next to Happy and whispered into the silent room, "I'll be fine," before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>As I entered the guild the next morning, with Happy flying slightly behind me, my eyes searched for Erza. I found her as she was yelling at some drunken looking members of the guild. It looked like everything had turned back to normal, everyone as rowdy and rambunctious as before, including Erza, returning to her usual strict and confident self.<p>

I hurried over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to me, blinking in surprise, acting like everything was normal, like she wasn't holding a guy in a choke hold. "Oh, Lucy, what can I do for you?" she asked, dropping the guy as he and his friend quickly scrambled away, casting me grateful looks.

She didn't notice that they had gotten away and I wasn't keen to notify her, sometimes she scared me a little bit. No correction, she scared me a lot.

"Erza, do you know where Master is?" I asked. Erza frowned at me in confusion.

"Well, I think he's in his office upstairs. Why do you need him?" she said.

I gave her an apologetic smile, saying it was kind of personal. The red head nodded not quite understanding, but respecting my privacy. I thanked her once again before moving to the back of the guild, climbing up one of the sets of stairs. Meanwhile Erza finally noticed her previous targets had snuck away and was in pursuit of them. "WHERE ARE YOU TWO? I A GOING TO TEACH YOU A LESSON ON MANNERS!" she shouted. I winced in sympathy for the two poor souls.

Once at the top I walked to the door in the back and knocked hesitantly. A voice said from inside, "Come in."

Opening the door revealed a small room with a big desk sitting directly in front of me. Seated on a chair that was raised was a small older man with a gray mustache and hair with a strange orange and blue striped hat sitting on his head. His jacket and pants were orange to, matching the hat. He glanced up from the papers on the desk he had been staring up and said, "Ah, Lucy what a pleasant surprise."

"What brings you hear today?" he asked kindly. I came in and stood directly in front of his desk.

"Um," I said, suddenly nervous, "Master, I have to ask you something, it's about the stranger from yesterday."

Immediately his face clouded over and he asked quietly, "What you could you possibly need to know about him?"

I shifted uncomfortably at his sudden mood change. "Well, um, it's just that when Natsu picked a fight with him, he was a little strange." I hesitated before continuing. "He stopped for a moment before leaving and stared at me, than Natsu was freaking out about him, insisting that he needed to protect me. Natsu won't tell me anything about it, but I have the feeling I need to know who he is, just in case," I finished, finally taking a breath.

Master seemed frozen before muttering to himself, "Natsu didn't tell me that. This changes things…"

"Master?" I asked. His eyes widened, realizing he had talked out loud. "Master, who is he?"

Master let out a sigh before saying, "Unfortunately it is not my place to say who he is, but I will talk some sense in to Natsu. For now though, just be careful. He isn't someone you want to come across in a dark alley."

Hearing even Master warn me about him was a little nerve racking.

I nodded, trying to repress a sigh. I still hadn't found out who he was, and what he wanted with me. Nodding, I turned to go but he stopped me, saying, "Lucy, don't be to disheartened by Natsu's refusal to tell you. His intentions are good; it's just hard for him to talk about these things. He really does want to protect you." He gave me a reassuring smile. "I'll talk to him, don't worry."

I frowned, feeling more confused than ever but said nonetheless, "Thanks Master," before leaving his office.


	4. IMPORTANT: DON'T SKIP OVER

**I know, I know (heh heh, no pun intended), this isn't a chapter, I'm sorry, please don't hate me! I won't have time to write a chapter, and I need your opinion on a few things before I actually even think about writing it. Okay, please review, I would love to use some of your ideas if you have any, writers block sucks. Also I need your opinion, do you think I should write Natsu's POV? Someone else? If so, who? I've been debating it in my mind like a tennis match and I can't decide so I thought, hey I'll ask you guys! So PLEASSEEE review! Oh, also I'll be gone for about 3 days so I won't be able to post any new chapters, though I will be writing the chapter, and next chapter and next chapter after that, blah blah blah, while I'm gone, you get it. I will check online to see your reviews/suggestions/ideas for the story, so I'm counting on ya! When I get back I'll make sure to post the new chapter first thing! Don't hate me! So help me, by reviewing *wink, wink, nudge nudge***

**To tide you over for the 3 days I'll be gone I found something awesome you should read, it's how practically all NaLu fans feel these days. I laughed for about 10 minutes nonstop, so seriously look it up and read it, it's my favorite story on the website. It's called ****NALU FANS UNITE by PrincessCarly28.**

**Anyway, again I am so sorry! Please help me by reviewing with your ideas and opinions, and read that story I suggested, I am very serious about it. It's a short little story, READ IT. Anyway, thanks, unless you don't review then you don't deserve my thanks *glares*. Kidding! I love you anyway, but still, you should review! *wink, wink, nudge, nudge***

**PS: This applies for even after the next chapter is published, I am always open to new suggestions, ideas, thoughts, comments, etc. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, aren't you lucky! Turned out the place I'm staying at does have internet! I stayed up really late finishing this chapter and editing it because I love you so much and am so thankful for your reviews! They were amazing and gave me so many ideas! The moment I read them my mind was working miles a second going, "OH THIS CAN HAPPEN GAHAHA OOOO LET ME PLACE THAT HERE AND THAT OVER THERE" *mind cackles*.**

**Also, about the chapter. It's longer than the others because a lot of stuff happens, so happy late Merry Christmas and all that. It's mostly action scenes and I have to apologize for them. I am not the best at writing them, it's one of my weaknesses. I'm bad at describing physical pain and movements that go as fast as action scenes do. I mostly edited those parts but I'm afraid it didn't help much so once again I am very sorry! I am working on it though!**

**PS: did you read that story I suggested? *wiggles eyebrows* Did you laugh as much as I did? Did I not tell you it describes how most NaLu fans feel? *whispers* Don't deny it...**

**Anyway, once again thank you sooooo much for reviewing with your ideas and wonderful compliments! Huge writers block disappeared! You guys made my day, I couldn't stop smiling when I read them! And for those who didn't review thank you for taking the time to read my story anyway! Love ya!**

**Without further ado, since I have kept you waiting long enough... *drum roll***

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy POV<strong>

"Lucy!" Levy said. I blinked at her, and then gave her an apologetic smile. I had zoned out of the conversation again, my thoughts drifting back to Natsu.

"Sorry Lev," I murmured.

"If this is about Natsu," she began but I quickly cut her off.

"No, it's nothing like that," I lied hurriedly. "I'm just a little tired."

Levy gave me a look, like she knew I was lying but decided to say nothing. We were sitting in the guild, like always, only Natsu was nowhere to be seen, as was Happy. I ignored the small pin prick of worry for Natsu that infected my veins, though I did furrow my brow in worry for Happy. It was most likely that he was with Natsu but that didn't make me feel any better.

"You know," Levy said, "Natsu has been acting strange lately. Do you think it's because of that man who came in?" I nodded immediately, there was no doubt in my mind that it was.

My eyes darted down to my watch and widened slightly, it was ten o'clock. I hadn't meant to stay this late, it was already dark outside. I had gotten so caught up in talking to Levy and stressing about Natsu I had forgotten the time.

I sighed and said, "I have to go Levy, its late already." I pouted, not wanting to go home. I was still holding on to the hope that Natsu would burst through those doors and apologize to me, explaining everything. I knew though, that if he didn't come here then he wouldn't be at my place.

Levy glanced at my watch and her mouth parted slightly. "Sorry Lucy! I hadn't realized it had gotten so late." She giggled.

I smiled and stood. I tried to say goodbye to Levy but her attention was already caught by Gajeel who was insistently poking her shoulder, apparently put off by the lack of attention he got from her, not that he would ever admit it. I smiled at them, they were so cute.

As I stepped out of the guild I shivered, clutching my jacket tighter around me. The only light was from the moon and the faint street lamps. I was half way to my home when I felt it, a presence following me.

My back straightened, and slowly my hands drifted down to my keys. I kept my pace steady, so as not to alert my stalker that I knew he was there.

I was slipping off one of my golden gate keys, when I felt a hand slip over my mouth. I tried to scream but it was muffled. The man grabbed my wrist and twisted it until I dropped the key. I cried out in pain and shock. I stomped with all of my might on his foot but all he did was hiss in pain, his grip tightening on my wrists.

Grabbing both of my wrists in one hand, his hands were huge, he dragged me in to an alley off to the left, and pushed me up against the wall. Grabbing the rest of my keys he snatched them and tossed them too where the others laid.

He grinned at me, using the same creepy grin that gave me chills the first time I saw it. His green hair glinted in the moonlight. His dark eyes promised pain, and I was inclined to believe him.

I let out a muffled scream, "Natsu!"

**Natsu's POV**

Happy flew next to me as we walked towards Lucy's apartment. My thoughts sourly raced back to earlier today. I had gone in the guild early in the morning, looking for Lucy to try and convince her to let me stay with her when Gramps had approached me.

"Natsu, come with me," he had said tersely.

"What's up, Gramps?" I asked, following him as he stomped up the stairs. All he said in response was, "We need to talk."

My mood immediately darkened, I had a hunch on what he wanted to talk about and just the thought of it filled me with the burning urge to punch someone. My hand curled into a fist.

"Natsu," Gramps warned me without turning around. I scowled but said nothing. We walked into the office, Gramps shutting the door behind him. He hopped onto the desk and growled, "Sit down."

Reluctantly I did. Gramps looked downright livid.

"Natsu, why was I not informed about that man's involvement with Lucy?" he asked. Like I usually did when he was mentioned I felt myself tense.

When I didn't respond his aura turned dark. "Natsu this has gone on long enough. It has put Lucy in danger, she deserves to know."

I turned my head to the side so I wouldn't have to look at him. "Natsu, look at me."

My eye twitched but I turned to him. "Natsu you must tell her, for Lucy's sake. Bordon Grand is no laughing matter, and if he is interested in her…" he trailed off. I knew exactly what he meant, Bordon was not someone to mess around with, and when he was interested in someone… well suffice to say it never turned out well.

Happy interrupted my thoughts, "So are you going to tell me and Lucy about that man, Natsu?" I hadn't told Happy about him, not wanting to scare the Exceed, but once I had promised Gramps that I would tell Lucy about him I knew I would have to tell Happy about it too.

I nodded tensely, my steps unconsciously taking me to Lucy's. Her apartment was so familiar to me now that I didn't even have to think about where I was going. I was so zoned out, thinking about how to tell Lucy about Bordon, that it was by pure luck when I heard the scream.

I froze, every bone in my body pleading for it not to be true, for this not to be happening, but then I smelt the faint scent of blood, Lucy's blood, and tears, her tears. Happy stopped to and turned to me, looking confused, "Natsu?"

Without saying a word I was off, my feet pounding against the ground, while in my mind I kept repeating the same thing over and over, "Not again, not again, not again!"

Happy was following close behind but I barely noticed, my thoughts centered only on a certain blonde and a green haired man.

When I finally found them I couldn't breathe. Happy, vibrant, full of light Lucy, my Lucy, was on the ground against a wall in an alley with bruises up her arms and legs, her lip bleeding, and she was curled up in a protective ball. Towering over her was Bordon, with his bright green hair spiking in all directions, his dark clothes making him blend in with the night, and his grin showing all of his teeth. Her keys lay at the entrance of the alley, abandoned.

He turned to me and narrowed his eyes. "About time you finally showed up, I was getting a little bored with this bitch," he said before sending another kick into Lucy's stomach. She curled up further, showing no signs that she even knew I was there. I heard Happy behind me cry in panic, "Lucy!"

She didn't respond.

I had no words for how angry I was,I was trembling. "Don't call her that," I hissed at him. My mind wasn't working like I wished it would. I kept seeing flashes of Future Lucy, dead, how I had failed and she had died, and then I was here again watching a cowering Lucy, a _crying _Lucy, and something inside of me snapped.

I launched myself at him, roaring "GET AWAY FROM HER!" I punched him in the face, sending him stumbling back. That wasn't right though, any ordinary person who had been punched like that would have flown into the air, their faces breaking to pieces from the sheer force, but then again Bordon wasn't ordinary.

Bordon reached up and touched his face where a bruise was beginning to from. "Come now Natsu," he chided, "you're going to have to try harder than that." He gave me a feral grin.

"Bordon," I growled. I felt my flames that surrounded me growing hotter by the second. I knew I couldn't beat him, deep in my gut, I _knew_ that, he was too powerful, but I couldn't seem to listen, or care. He walked leisurely towards me, like I didn't have murder written on my face.

"Natsu, I keep telling you this, you'll never beat me, so why try? Not even the great Erza could defeat me. Team her up with Laxus and they _might_ scratch me, and seeing as how you haven't even beaten one of them by yourself I don't see how you could stand a chance against me." He was taunting me, I saw the bait, and I took it.

Once again I launched myself at him only to get a punch in the gut that sent me skidding to the ground. My breath was knocked out of me, and I sat there trying to gasp for air. Bordon walked towards me, smiling lazily. When he stood in front of me he grabbed me by my scarf and pulled me towards him.

His right hand punched me in the face, he kneed me in the stomach, punched me again, and kneed me again, punch, knee, punch, knee. I tried to fight back, I did, but nothing worked against him. My blows only glanced off his skin, and he barely took notice. My nose was bleeding and one of my eyes was swelling shut. I was finding it harder and harder to breathe as he kept kneeing me.

He finally dropped me to the ground and pain so intense raced through me, making me unable to cry out. I felt darkness swelling around the edge of my vision, and I felt myself sinking into the pits of darkness as a small tear leaked out.

This wasn't like me, I wasn't like this. If this had happened under normal circumstances I would be fighting back harder than ever, doing something so cool and kick ass that I would surprise even myself.

But these weren't normal circumstances.

He was Bordon, the undefeatable; he was Bordon, my old friend. As angry as I was at him, as much as I hated him, he was still the one I used to look up to as a kid, the one who would fish with me on quiet nights when Happy was asleep. I could feel the fight leaking out of me and dripping out onto the ground, soaking into the cracks. I was about to fall unconscious when I heard something that yanked me back into the night, a small whisper, full of panic and fear, "Natsu."

I raised my head and saw Bordon approaching Lucy, but she wasn't staring at him, she was staring at me. Her eyes were full of concern and fear, not for herself, who looked worse than I did, but for me. Idiot, why didn't you run! I wanted to scream at her.

"Natsu," she whispered again. Her eyes were staring directly into mine, telling me not to give up, not to let him win. I blinked at her confidence in me, and then I felt something warm swell in my chest. If Lucy still believed in me then I couldn't let her down, could I?

"Bordon," I rasped at him. He turned, surprised I was still conscious. I pushed myself to my feet shakily, swaying slightly. My arm stretched out and my hand landed on the wall, supporting me. "Bordon," I said again, my voice stronger and clearer.

"You've really managing to piss me off, hurting Lucy like that and all. I'll make you pay for that," I said, and then I gave him my signature cocky grin. I heard Lucy let out a small sigh of relief and I could practically hear her thinking, _About time, Natsu!_ My grin widened.

Bordon blinked and then started laughing, clutching his sides. "That's so like you Natsu! You just never give up, do you?" He cast Lucy and me an amused look. "Luckily for you though Natsu I have no more time to waste, I have a meeting I am incredibly late too. You and blondie are getting off easy for now, but I will be back, and you better be prepared."

He glanced at Lucy and said quietly, "I had fun, let's do this again sometime. There are still more things I want to try." Lucy let out a soft whimper and curled more into herself. I felt once again my flames grow hotter with each of his words, what the hell had he done to her to make her act this way? When she had been beaten up by Gajeel that one time she hadn't acted anywhere close to this this. I wanted to tear Bordon apart for making Lucy act so non-Lucy like, but before I could act on this he waved at me, turned and walked away, disappearing into the shadows of the alley.

"BORDON!" I screamed. I sniffed the air, but his scent was gone, he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFF HANGER! Because I am not that nice. I worked my butt of to make this chapter slightly good and you expect me to be nice? *scoffs* You're funny.<strong>

**Seriously though, what did you think? Was the action scenes as bad as I think they are? How can I improve? Reviews, comments, suggestions? Yes, no, maybe so?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I think you guys should worship the words I type, for I am now posting 2 chapters in 1 day. Your welcome. **

**This chapter doesn't give much information, nor is there much action and such, sorry. I switch around POV's a lot and I finally had a reason to do Happy's POV. No idea why, but I have always wanted to do his POV. I LOVE Happy, and I don't think his role in Fairy Tail is stressed enough, he is a part of Team Natsu after all. I read a lot of fanfic and I don't see a lot of Happy in NaLu and that kind of angers me, I mean he is Happy after all! Though I guess it's to be expected in a NaLu thing... But still!**

**And then there's Lucy... GAH I was fighting in my head how last chapters scene would turn out. I hate the thought that Lucy needs to be saved, she is a strong mage after all. But Natsu saving Lucy is a good NaLu way to go but... Sometimes Hiro Mashima angers me, he doesn't give her enough moments to prove her awesomeness and I want to do it so everyone's like "Lucy saved us!" Maybe I can somehow fit it in later... Lucy is my favorite character in Fairy Tail. Natsu is awesome yes, but Lucy is Lucy after all. **

**Anyway, enough of my ranting hope you like it, enjoy and all that. **

* * *

><p><strong>Happy POV<strong>

I hadn't been able to do anything. I had just stood there and watched as Lucy and Natsu were hurt. It always pained me that I wasn't strong like Natsu or Lucy, that I couldn't really fight back and help, but now more than ever, it tore me apart. I wanted to help so much, it was a burning fire in my stomach, but what could I do? Natsu would be angry at me, he knew as well as I did that I stood no chance, I would just get hurt. I was just a nuisance.

I watched as the man, Bordon, hurt Natsu and I felt sick to the stomach. But then he paused and his gaze caught mine. A strange expression crossed his face before he turned back to Natsu and continued to beat him. It was weird, I felt almost like he was familiar, like I used to know him. The feeling was quickly forgotten as my attention was captivated my Bordon approaching Lucy.

I felt a rising sense of panic, he couldn't keep hurting her, she already looked so broken. "No!" I cried, but it was just a small squeak, not even Natsu noticed. Then Natsu and Lucy looked at each other for a long time, and something passed in between them. Natsu made a grunting noise that sounded like the word, "Bordon," as he stood, and he gave Bordon his Natsu grin, the one that spelled trouble.

"You've really managed to piss me off, hurting Lucy like that and all. I'll make you pay for that." I heard Lucy give a sigh of relief and I almost gave one to. During that whole ordeal, Natsu hadn't been acting like Natsu. He had given in to early, lost the fight. Again, as it had many times before, brought me back to the curious question, of who was Bordon to Natsu?

Bordon let out a laugh, said a few words that made me want to hit him, than made up some excuse for why he had to go. Bordon said something to Lucy that made her whimper, something that never happened. It was so unlike Lucy that I was frozen for a moment, barely noticing that he left. Then I ran over to Lucy and knelt next to her. "Lucy," I whispered, worry coating my voice. I rested one of my paws on her arms and she recoiled slightly. Then, hesitantly she drew her arms back so I could see her face.

"Natsu," I said, my voice stronger than I thought it could have ever been. "Natsu, we need to take Lucy to the guild."

Natsu, breaking out of his long silence hurried over and knelt next to Lucy. "Happy, Natsu," she whispered to us, "you're alright…"

Natsu didn't say a word so I took his place, "Yeah, were fine Lucy, you're going to be fine too, right Natsu?" I glanced up at Natsu only to see his face contorted in pain and regret.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I am so sorry, please, please…" he trailed off. Tears trailed down his face and dripped onto the ground.

"Natsu, we need to take Lucy to the guild." I don't think he heard me, his gaze locked on Lucy who had shut her eyes and fallen unconscious. "Natsu!" I snapped at him. His mind was yanked back to the present as he turned to me. "We have to take Lucy to the guild," I repeated.

Natsu blinked at me slowly before nodding. "Right, sorry Happy," he grunted at me. He grabbed Lucy gently and put both arms around his neck. I helped him place her legs around his waist so she was riding piggy back style. He stood up from his crouched position, and swayed slightly still probably dizzy from the ordeal.

"Come on," I said to Natsu. He nodded and started to follow me to the guild.

* * *

><p><strong>Makarov POV<strong>

My thoughts rested on Bordon as I wished they wouldn't. It brought out to many memories from the past that are best left forgotten in a corner of my mind. With old age comes wisdom they say, I couldn't help but snort at the that. I was no wiser than any of my children; I had no idea what to do with Bordon.

I was sitting at the bar watching Mirijane smile brightly at the guild as she served drinks and food, mulling over what to do about Natsu and Bordon. I hadn't thought of Bordon in years, hadn't wanted to. Luckily though no one recognized Bordon when he came in the other night, it seems the spell was working nicely. The only one who recognized him was Natsu and I, though I had started to wonder if Erza had started to remember him too. She was acting strange after her encounter with Bordon. Though she still remained strict and confident, as usual, I saw her sitting alone one to many times staring at the table with a frown, and her losing place in a conversation she was having, drifting off into her own mind. It wouldn't be long before she would come to me, wishing to talk.

I was having these thoughts when the guild door burst open. I turned, my mild alarm changing to extreme alarm. I saw first the blue Exceed flying in with panic on his face calling for Wendy, then close behind was a battered up Natsu caring an unconscious Lucy on his back who looked worse than he did.

Dread filled me, it was already too late.

A shocked silence before shouts of confusion and fear filled the guild, demanding to know what had happened to Lucy and who had done it. Natsu ignored them all, searching for Wendy.

Wendy hurried over and led Natsu and Happy over to one of the backrooms where they could lie Lucy down on a bed. I followed, my feet filled with lead. Once Lucy was placed on the bed Wendy got to work as Carla tried to shoo us all out. I had barely noticed that Levy, Gray, and Erza had followed us into the room and that's all she managed to force out. Natsu and Happy wouldn't leave and Carla didn't have enough courage to ask the guild master to leave,so we all watched anxiously as Wendy healed Lucy with her magic, all the while she seemed to get more and more tired. When Wendy was done her shoulders were slumped and she had slight dark circles under her eyes. She sat on one of the beds next to Lucy and let out a small sigh.

"Now it's up to her," Wendy said.

Natsu and Happy didn't seem to hear, both staring at Lucy so I nodded and said thank you for them. "You have our thanks Wendy." Wendy gave me a faint smile but it was obvious she was just as concerned as everyone else for our Celestial mage

I nodded at her, telling her to follow me. She followed me to the hallway without a word. "What is her condition?" I asked.

Wendy frowned but said quietly, "She had broken ribs, broken wrist, and a broken ankle. She had many bruises and cuts; it also looked like she fell on her head. I healed most of her physical wounds, but her mental state is a different matter. Master who did this to her?"

"No one who is worth mentioning," I said shortly. Clearly confused she nodded. I turned to go back in to tell Natsu this when I heard Wendy say, her voice full of force, "Master, that isn't all."

I turned back to her once again alarmed. What now? Wendy looked angry which was an unusual occurrence in of itself.

The blue haired girl said furiously, "The person who hurt Lucy, they did something to her. They," she stopped, having a hard time forcing the words out, before she began again. "They took something that belongs to Lucy." When she noticed that I still looked confused she said very clearly, "They violated her Master."

A white, fury filled roar, that's all I heard after that. I was beyond angry, stepping into something that I didn't have a name for. It must have showed on my face because Wendy took a step back in alarm.

"This will not go unpunished, Bordon," I hissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Erza POV<strong>

I knew something was wrong with me, but cake didn't seem to help, nor did lecturing the people in the guild. I was no fool; I knew it had something to do with the man who had come here a few nights ago. When I saw him something felt wrong in my stomach, like when I ate expired food. Then after Master's rampage, saying to stay away from the man I knew something was up. And I kept getting distracted, my mind drifting back to when I was a child and I felt something was missing from the memory, like a blank space.

Then Natsu was acting strange too, different then his usual strangeness. Then he came in carrying an unconscious Lucy and I couldn't stand it anymore. I was standing with Gray and Levy outside of the hallway to the backroom, waiting for Master to come out and tell us what the hell was going on. Instead of Master though, it was Wendy who came out, looking pale and angry. Gray was the first to ask the question, "What happened to Lucy?"

Wendy winced, as if Gray had hit her. Seeing her reaction I promptly smacked Gray on the head. "Wendy will tell us when she sees fit, besides she is probably tired after healing Lucy."

Levy didn't seem to hear what I said though because she took a step closer to Wendy, who in turn took a step back. "What happened to Lucy? Will she be alright? I need to know, Wendy! Is she okay? Who did this to her?" she cried all in one breath.

Wendy blinked and then shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not sure what happened to her or who did it, but," she hesitated, looking angry once again before quickly covering up the expression, "she should be fine. I healed all of her physical injuries, she should wake up soon."

Wendy wasn't telling us everything but I guessed it wasn't really hers to say. "Wendy, may we see her?" I asked. I could feel the entire guild staring at our backs, eavesdropping in on our conversation.

Wendy hesitated and then said, "I would wait until Master says you may come in. He needs to calm down first."

I frowned. If Master was angry that Lucy was hurt I could understand but the way Wendy said it made me wonder if it was something else.

I nodded and said, "Very well."

My questions for Master could wait a bit longer.

* * *

><p><strong>GAH! How could Bordon do that to Lucy?! What spell is Makarov talking about? Will Lucy wake up?! Will Makarov or Natsu finally explain who Bordon is? *evil cackle* Like I said, I'm not nice. <strong>

**Reviews, suggestions, comments? Yes, no, maybe so?**


	7. Chapter 7

**ANNNNDDDD CHAPTER 7. Another New Years gift. My first gift was a New Years little one-shot, called "New Year's Tone". Also a NaLu with a few other ships tossed in for some flavor, so if you want to check it out... *Wiggles eyebrows* I would appreciate some reviews!**

**Anyway getting back to the story at hand, this one is kind of long so your welcome. Not anything mind blowing but it is slightly dramatic. You learn a little bit about Bordon too, but just enough to make you craving for more. Told you I'm not nice! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mirajane POV<strong>

I was staring at Lucy with a concerned expression when I heard the door open. I glanced up to find Natsu standing there, blinking blearily at me. It looked like he hadn't slept at all. It had been ten hours since Lucy had been dragged to the guild on Natsu's back and she didn't show any signs of waking.

Happy followed a silent Natsu and he sat next down to Lucy on an abandoned chair by her bed. Happy sat on the bed next to Lucy's head. "Natsu, I'm sure Lucy will wake up soon."

He nodded, his attention still on Lucy with a pained expression. His pink hair looked messier than it usually did, and his eye looked slightly purple, but besides that and his occasional wince from soreness he looked completely healed.

Feeling like I was intruding on something private I stood and left the room. When I passed Natsu I put a comforting hand on his shoulder for a few seconds before leaving.

I braced myself for the pounding of questions as I stepped out of the hallway outside of the room, and into the main room of the guild. Everyone surrounded me, demanding answers to what had happened and if Lucy would be okay. I did my best, trying to smile politely and reassure them that Lucy would be fine, but I was worried too. I was exhausted from working all night, trying to keep the guild from sinking into depression, worrying about Lucy, and feeling anger for Master keeping secrets, which I knew he was doing by the way he was sulking at the bar. I used Satan Soul Take Over Magic.

"Shut up," I growled. Everyone instantly did as I asked, and cowered from my glare. After a moment I let out a small sigh and said quietly after reverting to my normal appearance, "We are all worried for Lucy, but now is not the time to be freaking out. Please calm down, I will alert you when her condition changes." They all grumbled but reluctantly nodded before moving away.

I let out a small sigh and advanced to Master. His eyes turned to me and I paused, he looked miserable.

"Master, we need to know what's going on," I said without delay. Now was not the time to sugar coat.

Master winced, before replying, "The story is not mine to tell."

"Then who''s is it?" I asked a bit impatiently.

Master took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh.

Quietly he said, "Natsu."

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu POV<strong>

I felt miserable, and anyone who took one look at me would be able to see it, I wasn't even trying to hide it. It was radiating off of me like my flames. I had failed, _again. _It was almost as bad as when Future Lucy had died, maybe even worse. Lucy had been touched by Bordon in a way she didn't want to be touched. No wonder she had been cowering on the ground earlier.

I had heard Gramps and Wendy talking earlier, of course I had, I had dragon hearing after all. _Little good that did me though_, I thought sourly, _I couldn't even save Lucy_.

I knew Bordon did things like this, he had always had an unnerving obsession with staring at women that always made the women slap him, though he never seemed to mind when we were little. The way he had talked about Lucy the other day in the guild should have given me the first clue he would do something like this. I winced as the memories rose to the surface and slapped me in the face.

I had been sitting in the guild devouring food when I turned to see a stranger sitting in the back of the guild. I didn't recognize him at the time but curiosity got the better of me. I walked over and introduced myself as Natsu. There was a long cold silence as the stranger stared at me then he broke out into a grin with pointed teeth. It was strangely familiar...

He removed his sunglasses and I saw the eyes that I longed to forget. Seeing my shocked expression his grin widened. "Natsu, you've grown."

"Bordon," I managed to choke out.

"Ah, you do remember me. No one else seems to remember me though," he pouted.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"Didn't you miss me Natsu?" he asked. Seeing my cloudy expression he said in mock hurt, "I'm hurt, but don't worry Natsu, I'm not here for you, I just wanted to check out the guild as I was passing through the town." His eyes roamed the guild behind me and then a cruel grin spread his face.

"Everyone here has grown up, makes one feel rather lonely, don't you think? Specifically the women," he paused to lick his lips before continuing. "Especially Cana and Mirajane. And so many new people have joined too! I mean look at that blonde over there..." He trailed off and his eyes darted to someone behind me. I turned and saw the object of his attention. Lucy.

"Doesn't she look nice Natsu? That bodies of hers, hmm," he murmured, his eyes narrowing. "I bet she wouldn't mind having some fun with me at all," he said quietly, before putting his sunglasses back on.

That's when I'd had enough. It had all been too much, seeing him out of the blue, acting like a pervert and then he starts to talk about _Lucy._

"Shut up!" I had screamed at him.I felt my body heat up but barely registered that fact in my mind. All I saw was Bordon getting close to sweet, innocent, amazing Lucy and something inside of me exploded.

"Oh, is she important to you Natsu? Hm, that makes this all the more fun then," he said. I wanted to tear his head off, rip his arms off, but before I could act on this instinct I felt Erza approach us from behind.

"Natsu!" she snapped at me. "Calm down! Whats gotten into you?" She turned to Bordon and gave him an apologetic smile. Before I could yell at Erza, taking my anger out on her, I stomped off, knowing it would only causing further trouble.

I snapped back to the present when Happy rested a paw on my arm, casting me concerned glances.

I gave him a grateful look, after everything that had happened Happy hadn't asked one question. He had just stayed near me, comforting me when he could. It was unusual since Happy was the one more likely to go to tears but he had remained a steady and constant rock for me to hang on to. I knew though, that Happy was suffering. Not being able to help us in our time of need had hit him hard, I could see the guilt in his eyes. And now Lucy wasn't waking up, only adding to his guilt, and that's not even mentioning the concern he felt for Lucy.

Happy hadn't heard the specifics of what Bordon had done to Lucy, he just knew that he hurt her, but nothing beyond that, to my relief.

I turned back to Lucy the guilt crushing me, making it hard to breath. It happened again. That's all I could think about.

"Come on, Luce, wake up," I whispered, receiving no reply. Her face looked normal, all cuts and bruises healed by Wendy, except for the pale tint to it. Her golden hair framed around her face, making her look like she was surrounded by light.

I reached out and grabbed her hands from under the covers, holding it in to of mine. "Come on Luce," I whispered.

I wasn't sure how long I stayed like that, frozen and staring at Lucy, begging her to come back when I heard the door open. I didn't turn around, I didn't need to see him to know who it was.

"Gramps," I said emotionless, dropping Lucy's hand back onto the bed.

Gramps walked to Lucy and laid a hand on her shoulder. Lucy didn't move. After a few moments he turned to me and said, "We need to talk."

I nodded. I followed him to the corner of the room and sat down on the floor Indian style, leaving Happy with Lucy. He sat down next to me with a sigh.

We stared in silence at Lucy for a while, our backs against the wall. Finally I spoke, "What are we going to do about Bordon?"

Gramps didn't say anything for a while, I almost had thought he had fallen asleep. For the longest time he said nothing.

Finally, "No idea." If I was in a chair I would have fallen out of it.

"Gramps!" I cried in shock.

The old man shrugged, saying, "What do you want me to do Natsu? Of course I want to burn Bordon to a crisp, but remember last time when we tried to rid the place of him? I had to fight him and it almost destroyed the entire guild, and he was just a kid then. Imagine how much he's grown since then, and a fight between the two of us could very well end in someone dying. I am to afraid to risk that."

I knew it was true, the only one who could possibly fight Bordon would be Gramps, and even then I wasn't completely sure he'd win.

"But Gramps," I growled, "what he did to Lucy..."

I could feel the air go rotten and his mood turn livid. A dark aura that would have scared Erza surrounded him. "What he did to Lucy, that is unforgivable, and believe me that will not go unpunished. I will find a way, believe me."

Nodding in agreement I saw Happy glance over at the sudden shift in the air and give a little squeak of fright at seeing the Masters scary face.

We took a few moments to calm ourselves down before speaking again. "The guild wants to know what is going on, Natsu. I have said it is not my place to say, but I would offer a piece of advice. You cannot continue hiding the truth forever. Fairy Tail is your family, they deserve to know the truth. Lucy especially." He nodded at the unconscious girl.

I felt my teeth clench and my hands curl into fists. I nodded.

"I'll tell them, everything." I glanced at Happy who had curled up next to Lucy and was fast asleep.

"Tomorrow though, I am tired."

Gramps nodded and we stood. "Sleep Natsu, you'll need it."

He walked out of the room, and I quickly walked over to Lucy. My fingers reached out and brushed her cheek softly. When she didn't move I leaned my forehead against hers and whispered quietly, "I'm sorry Lucy, please come back to me."

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

It felt like I was floating in mud. I was sticky and soggy, my mind was having a hard time moving. It was pitch black, I couldn't see a thing, nor could I move an inch. I couldn't remember my own name, or how I had gotten here. All I felt was the rising sense of panic that clogged my throat. Whenever I searched my memories this sick sensation washed over me and I could hear cruel laughter that made me shiver. The voice snarled at me, "You like that don't you princess?" and then "There are more fun things I wanted to try." I wanted to scream, I felt the fear and panic overwhelm me, but I couldn't move. I quickly abandoned my search for what I had forgotten.

_Someone, _I thought desperately, _save me!_

That's when I heard it, a voice familiar and not at the same time. From far away it whispered, "I'm sorry Lucy, please come back to me." It was soft and scared, so full of pain that I felt my heart bleed for it. I tried to reach out, to say I'm here, to plead for help, but I was quickly pulled back into the darkness and everything was forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>So? <strong>**Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?**

**I hoped you liked! If not, I would like to know the exact reasons in full detail so I may make it better. Please review, do not hesitate! I can take anything you throw at me! Take your best shot! (This actually goes for anyone who reads my stuff. I beg you to review and give any comments or suggestions or criticism that you have, I am not a baby, I will not cry if what you say is slightly harsh. As Elfman would say, "Like a man!")**

**Anyway thanks for reading! My fingers feel stiff and hurt from typing so much, fanfiction will be the death of me, I swear. **

**Happy New Year! (REVIEWWWW, I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER)**


	8. Chapter 8

**2,149 words. I must love you. A lot of information is spread in this chapter, you finally find out who Bordon is. I wonder if it's bad that I came up with who he was as I was writing this chapter? Maybe I should plan more... But that's no fun! I like my characters deciding what happens in a story, not me. Oh well, if I'm doing it wrong who cares? We all have our own way of writing. Besides I must be doing _something_ right since some of you seem to like it.**

**Oh that reminds me! This story has more than 33 followers! GAHHHH I LOVE YOUUUU! I was freaking out when I read that. Thank you so much, it means a lot!**

**I also have to say thank you for all of your reviews. It has been a particularly crappy week and an extremely crappy past couple of days. I dream of being a professional writer (yes I actually write stories that are not fan fiction, and I'm not too bad if I do say so myself *flips hair dramatically*) and sometimes I am seized with this feeling that I will never be good enough, that it's a fools dream, you could almost call it depression. Well anyway I was looking at the reviews and though a part of me still thinks it's a little hopeless (I mean have you seen some of the writers out there? They are amazing!) your reviews still lifted me up so much. So as a thank you I wrote this as quickly as I could! Thank you very much for staying with me throughout this whole story. **

**Ah! I almost made it sound like this is the end! Trust me, it's not. Though originally I actually thought it would only be around six chapters, its grown bigger and bigger. Sometimes I just reread from the beginning and think, "Wholly crap this is long," while editing it. I am a perfectionist sometimes, and I refuse to apologize.**

**ANYWAY, thank you again for reviewing, every time I see a new review I am giddy with happiness. And you know, the more you review the more I'm motivated to write the next chapter... *grins slyly***

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu POV<strong>

When I woke up and saw Lucy lying next to me for a second I thought we were back in her apartment, that she was just sleeping, that everything was normal, that at any moment she would wake up and yell at me to get out of her home. But then I realized that we weren't sleeping on the same bed, the pillows were stiffer, and it didn't smell like her. For a second I was extremely confused, and then everything came flooding back and I felt a stone drop in my stomach.

Lucy looked the same as she did yesterday, she still hadn't woken up.

I sat up from the bed I had found last night that sat next to hers. Happy was still sleeping peacefully next to Lucy, and it pained me to have to wake him up and bring him back to this harsh reality, but I had made a promise to explain everything, and I knew Happy would want to hear it too. I took a moment staring at Lucy before gently shaking awake Happy.

"Come on, bud. We have to go."

Happy blinked blearily up at me and mumbled, "Natsu, has Lucy waken up yet?" I winced as if he had hit me before responding.

"Nope, not yet."

Happy turned to Lucy as he asked me, "She will wake up, right Natsu?"

I wanted to say yes with the utmost confidence, but some part of me hesitated. Could I really say that? Wendy had said she should wake up soon, that now it was just up to Lucy, but I started to wonder if she really wanted to come back. What Bordon had done to her would be enough to send anyone crawling into a hole. While I knew Lucy was no coward I still couldn't help but wonder… I mentally shook myself, it didn't help to think like that.

I took a deep breath and gave Happy a grin. "Of course she'll wake up, she's Lucy after all! She's as tough as nails. I'm sure Luce will wake up in no time!"

Happy stared at me for a few seconds before returning my smile with an, "Aye!"

"Come on buddy," I said. "I have a few things to explain."

* * *

><p>I know I have to explain everything but I hadn't expected <em>this.<em>

I was standing at the bar with the entire guild surrounding me. After I had left the backroom with Lucy in it they had surrounded me and demanded answers. It was a miracle they hadn't stormed the backroom. Master sat on the bar counter and said calmly, "Give Natsu some space, he will explain but he needs air in order to do that."

They all obediently took a step back except for Erza who stood directly in front of me. Her glare could penetrate walls, and luckily it wasn't me she was glaring at, it was Gramps.

"Master, explain yourself," she said. Gramps gave her a look that said, 'Patience, child.'

Surprisingly it was Mirajane who spoke up. She stood next to Erza. "Erza, it's Natsu who's going to explain. Right Natsu?" she asked, turning to me. I nodded nervously as Erza's glare turned to me.

When I didn't start explaining Gramps prompted me with a, "Well, go on Natsu."

I stared at the ground, scowling, wishing it could swallow my problems, namely Bordon.

"It was Bordon Grand who hurt Lucy, the man with the green hair who came in here a few days ago," I said. Everyone blinked in surprised before their faces quickly turned into ones of rage.

I heard shouts of outrage and threats come from the crowd. I shook my head slowly, my shoulders slumping.

Erza noted my actions and said loudly so everyone could hear, "That's not all there is to it, is it Natsu? Finish your explanation." Everyone went quiet, waiting for me to continue. I didn't want to, I wanted to bury this like I did before, but this time it wasn't so simple.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. I imagined Lucy was standing next to me, encouraging me to continue, before I began.

"Bordon used to be a Fairy Tail member." I said.

A confused murmur drifted through the air. Levy frowned at me from the side and said, "But I don't remember him."

I nodded, and Erza glanced at Gramps before turning back to me. "What is the meaning of this Natsu?"

"Bordon was a part of Fairy Tail for almost a year, he came when I was seven. He was a runaway wizard, coming from an abusive family. He's a powerful mage, so powerful that he even beat Erza, easily."

My mind drifted to the first time I had met Bordon.

I had been fighting with Gray when the doors of the guild had burst open.. Standing there was a kid, a little older then me with shockingly green hair and a sour face. He had gone up stairs to meet Gramps and had come down an official member of Fairy Tail. I had struck up a conversation with him, wanting to fight him to see how powerful he was.

He had looked at me after I had challenged me and said with a grin, "You have a death wish, don't you?"

After being insulted by that we had had a fight but he won without even lifting a pinky. I still don't know what his magic is, just that it's freaking powerful. When Erza had challenged him he beat her easily to.

We quickly became friends, as our strange and loud personalities immediately connected. Though we hung out a lot I never really knew him. All I found out was that he had an abusive family and that he had run away. I wanted to know more but when I asked for more he got this dangerous glint in his eye that gave me the chills.

Even though we were friends I still challenged him on a regular basis and every time I lost. No one in the guild really liked him, Happy included. They say he gave them the chills, and I still don't understand why I wasn't afraid of him like the rest. We used to fish together, preferably when Happy was sleeping since Bordon claimed to not like cats.

Bordon became my almost brother, but then something changed.

Skipping the part on how we used to be close I said, "Something changed after seven months of him being in the guild. He got more aggressive, and angry. The only one that kept him in line was Gramps. Bordon used to destroy things in the guild when he got angry, which was a lot. He beat up everyone that came near him, except me. And then... he started attacking guild members. At first we all thought it was a different guild who did it but I guess he got a little sloppy. When he hurt them he would blind fold them so they didn't know who it was, but one who he had hurt caught a glimpse of him. After they were attacked they told us it was Bordon."

I paused, my thoughts growing darker and darker. Everyone looked shocked and confused at this. Happy frowned at the ground, with furrowed brows.

I continued.

"He hurt so many people before we finally found out the truth, and when we did everyone was pissed to say the least, Gramps was so angry the ground shook. Gramps forced Bordon to leave the guild, and even fought with him. The guild was almost completely destroyed during that fight. It was awful, Bordon was so powerful. Gramps won, but only barely. Bordon finally left, in one piece though."

My mind flashed back to after the fight.

The guild was in shambles with Gramps standing there staring grimly at Bordon who was picking himself up from the ground, slightly bloody.

Bordon growled at Gramps, "You win for now old man, but I will be back."

He turned to me and smiled. At the time I was in shock, horrified even. I couldn't believe my friend had done something so horrible, had hurt my family. It should have been anger that rested in my stomach but it was just sadness and the feeling of betrayal.

"Natsu, before I go, you should know something. You were my only real friend here, that's why I never hurt you or your precious cat. But next time I see you, I won't be so nice."

I was crying now, something that was rare. "Why?" I had choked out. "Why did you hurt my friends?"

He gave me an incredulous look, blinking, before grinning at me savagely. 'Why? Isn't the answer obvious? Because it's fun!"

I snapped back to the present as a sick feeling started to form in my stomach. I sat down on one of the stools.

Erza frowned. "But that doesn't make sense, I don't remember any of it!"

Mirajane spoke up, "Me neither."

Everyone confirmed this with words like, "I don't remember either!" or "That doesn't fit!", except for the newer members.

I turned to Gramps, begging for him to continue with my eyes. I was exhausted after that explanation.

He grunted and said in a clear voice, "Calm down, children. I will explain."

"After we finally got Bordon to leave we fixed up the guild and we thought we could go back to everyday life but then something happen. I believe Bordon used magic to infect us with his presence. The atmosphere turned sour, and slowly everyone started to act like Bordon, throwing tantrums, yelling and fighting."

He shifted before continuing.

"Natsu was the first to notice and informed me. We deduced that it was Bordon's fault, for that is the only logical reason for why you all were acting like him. We looked through books trying to discover what he had done when we came across something called Memory Infection. It's a spell that forces you to act in a certain way directed towards a specific memory. My guess was that he used the memory of himself in everyone's mind and used the magic, making everyone act as he did in that memory. The only cure we could find was to erase the memory."

He hesitated before continuing. "So I cast Forgetful magic, which makes you forget something specific the caster chooses. I took out Bordon from all of your memories. The only one's not affected by Bordon's magic were Natsu and I. Now that you know though... I am not sure if the magic he used will come back and affect you again."

Everyone stared at Gramps with dumbfounded expressions.

Erza had a dangerous aura surrounding her as she spit out, "I'll kill him." The other guild members nodded in agreement.

Gramps shook his head sadly, "It's not that simple Erza. It was a close call when he was just a child, but now that he is a full grown adult I can no longer assure victory. He has grown, I am sure."

"Master, we can't just do nothing, especially after what he did to Lucy!" Mirajane cried in protest. "Surely if we all fought against him we could win!"

"But at what cost? How many will be injured, some possibly dead?" Gramps looked in everyone's eye before continuing. "You will not go after him children. I will not risk any of your lives. But if he comes to us, now that is a different matter. If he does come here then it will be war, but you are not to seek him out. Am I understood?"

Everyone had sour faces, especially Erza, but they all nodded reluctantly.

I stared at the ground miserably, my thoughts drifting back to Lucy. I wanted to break Bordon for what he had done to Lucy, and what he had done to everyone else all those years ago, but it was hopeless.

I felt a small paw rest on my leg and I looked down at Happy, who was looking at me with a worried expression.

I looked at my hands and realized they had become fists again. I released them with a small sigh, and forced a grin at Happy. "Don't worry buddy," I said crouching down to his height. "If Bordon does come this way he won't be leaving in one piece, if even alive."

I glanced around at the guilds furious faces and guessed he probably wouldn't leave alive, that was of course saying if we beat him.

I could still hear Bordon's voice ringing in my ears when he said to be prepared.

I wondered if any of us really were prepared.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, comments, suggestions? Yes, no, maybe so?<strong>

**I really hoped you like but if there are any problems or ways I could improve this please review! Or ideas for the next chapter, or the one after that! Seriously, I am open to all ideas!**

**Anyway thank you for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter! Life sunk it's claws into me and dragged me out. *shiver* It was awful. Anyway, not much to say about this chapter, a little shorter than the others. **

**Hope you like!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Erza POV<strong>

After Natsu and Masters confession I had started to remember things. I started to remember Bordon from when I was young, but only slightly. I just saw a short glimpse of his young face before it was lost among the other memories. I scowled at the table I sat at, this was so frustrating.

I heard a small sigh and looked up to see Mirajane sitting down across from me. "Frustrating, isn't it?" she asked.

I grunted in confirmation. "Not only the memory loss but not being able to go after Bordon."

My eyes had turned back to the table but snapped up when I felt a dark aura surround Mirajane. She looked positively livid, and even I felt nervous. Everyone who had been sitting near us scooted away.

"Yes," Mirajane said in a deadly quiet voice. "After what he did to Lucy… I wish to punish him. I have imagined thirty three ways in which to enact this but with Master…" she trailed off, looking angrier and angrier by the second.

She wasn't alone in that feeling, the entire guild was moping about after Masters word, all anxiously waiting, hoping that Bordon would come so they could beat the living day lights out of him.

"What Master said is law, Mira. You know this."

Mira let out a small snort before saying with slightly more calmness to her, "Yes I know Erza. It's probably for the best too, if Bordon is as powerful as Master and Natsu said."

I frowned, had Bordon really beat me in a fight like Natsu had said? I wondered what his magic was.

"Any news on Lucy?" I asked Mirajane.

"Wendy's checking on her now."

**Wendy POV**

"Wendy, how is she?" Natsu asked me anxiously. This was the fifth time he had asked and the answer was still the same.

"All her physical injuries have healed Natsu, which means she is perfectly healthy. She should be waking up any second now."

Natsu scowled and muttered, "Then why hasn't she?"

I sighed and followed his gaze to Lucy. Why wasn't she waking up? She was perfectly healthy, well at least she should be.

"Natsu," I said. His pink head looked up at me, his eyes full of hope that I had the answer. "She will wake up, she's tougher then she looks."

His eyes softened slightly as he said, "Believe me, I know."

I turned to go, Carla close behind. She had been my silent companion throughout this. I knew she wouldn't admit it but she was worried about Lucy and the other guild members if Bordon did come by.

We walked out into the guild only to report the exact same thing we did last time, no change. Everyone deflated, and then flared back up, ready to take their anger out on the reason for the misfortunes, then deflated again, remembering Master.

I sat on a chair next to Romeo and let out a small sigh. He gave me a sympathetic smile and asked, "No change at all?" I shook my head.

"She'll wake up, I know it. It'll be okay Wendy." I gave him a grateful smile.

I opened my mouth to say something but then Erza came crashing towards me. I let out a small yelp of surprise as she slammed her hands down on the table. "Has she woken up yet?" she demanded to know.

I shifted, nervous. I didn't like telling Erza the exact same answer every time she asked, she got more agitated each time. I shook my head slowly.

Erza flinched as if I had hit her. "Why isn't se waking up?" she snapped.

Mirajane stood slightly behind her and chided, "Erza, Wendy is doing the best she can, don't snap at her. It's not her fault."

Erza's eyes widened in surprise, "I'm sorry Wendy, I didn't mean to scare or insult you." She removed her hands from the table and stood up straight. Romeo, who looked like he was about to yell at her, relaxed from his tense position.

I sighed and said honestly, "I don't know. It's possible it's a…" I trailed off. Could it be a way to protect herself from the knowledge of what Bordon had done to her? But I couldn't tell anyone exactly what Bordon had done, everyone would disregard Masters command to stay here and go after Bordon, and they might get hurt.

I sighed again and said quietly, guilt sitting in my stomach, "I don't know why she isn't waking up."

Mirajane had a small, sad smile on her face. "We just have to believe that Lucy will wake up soon, Erza."

Erza nodded, and then blinked as if something had just occurred to her. "Where's Natsu?" she asked. Despite the current situation I felt a smile ghost across my face.

"With Lucy," I said. "He's always with Lucy."

Mirajane blinked and then she smiled to, this one brighter than the others. She let out a small giggle, and Erza narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"What is it Mira?" Erza asked.

Mirajane just smiled and said, "Lucy will wake up, she has to, with all the people waiting to welcome her home."

Erza blinked as understanding dawned on her face and then smiled with all of us. "Yes, Natsu sure is concerned isn't he?"

Romeo grinned and I thought I saw a glint of triumph in Mirajane's eyes.

I heard the scrape of a chair and turned to see Gray sitting down next to me. He had been quiet ever since Lucy had come in on Natsu's back. You could almost say he was as worried as Natsu. "What are you guys grinning at?" he asked.

Mirajane snickered and said, "Oh just about a certain pink haired friend of ours."

He raised his eyebrows, "Natsu? What about the flame-brain?"

Romeo sniggered, "Just that he spends a lot of time with Lucy." Gray smirked and looked like he was about to add to the fun when I let out a small shriek.

"Gray, your clothes!" I yelled. He looked down only to find boxers.

"Damn it!" he cursed. He promptly ran away searching for his discarded clothes. Mirajane started to laugh.

"But seriously, about Natsu," Erza said. We turned to her. "I'm concerned about Natsu. I think this Bordon fellow is wearing on Natsu more than he is letting on. And now with Lucy not waking up…" she trailed off. She didn't need to finish that thought, we all knew what she meant. If this kept going on and Bordon came would Natsu be able to fight?

"Natsu will be fine," I said confidently. Startled, everyone looked to me. "Natsu always finds a way to be okay, it will be the same this time. Lucy will come back, Natsu will regain his spirit, and Bordon will get beat up."

The all blinked at me and Romeo grinned. "Of course!" he added.

Erza chuckled at that and said in amusement, "Yes, Natsu isn't too great at lying dormant. Soon enough he'll be jumping around challenging me to fights and yelling at Gray."

Mirajane smiled and said, "And Lucy will wake up soon and start mothering him again."

We all started to laugh at that, and even though I felt slightly reassured some part of my mind still held its small doubts.

**Lucy POV**

The mud felt different, more watery. I could feel myself sinking, going lower and lower. I heard whispering from far away, though I couldn't make out the words.

Suddenly I couldn't breathe, all air was gone. I could feel my body seize up, locking in a stiff position, when all I wanted to do was scream.

For the hundredth time I tried to scream but all that came up was air that I so desperately needed. Then I heard a voice whisper, "Come on Luce!"

Why was that voice so familiar, why did that voice make me want to cry in desperation? I tried to move my arms, to reach upwards, to try and pull that voice closer to me but I couldn't move an inch.

I saw a flash of pink high above me, and then it was gone, disappearing and being swallowed by the darkness. I felt slightly startled as suddenly my right hand started to warm up.

"Lucy!" the voice whispered again. Was that my name, Lucy?

_Please! Help me!_ I screamed internally.

"Please come back Lucy. I need you, we all need you." The voice stopped for a second, seeming to choke on its own words. "Happy and I, we really miss you. We read your novel, I'm sorry about that. It was really good, so please come back, okay? Happy says he'll give you a big fish if you come back soon. I'll stop walking in when you're changing, so…" the voice trailed off. "Please Luce. I can't do this without you."

I felt my heart crumble.

**Natsu POV**

I was rambling and I knew it, I couldn't stop. I needed her to come back, and if I had to make a deal with her, I would. I was holding her right hand when as I talked, trying to pull her back to this life.

Happy sat next to me as I talked to Lucy, not saying a word as I tried to convince her to come back. I knew he was worried about me, it wasn't often that I looked and felt so desperate, but she was Lucy. We were a team, nakama.

That's why, when I felt something move slightly in my hand, I freaked out. I glanced down and saw her hand, it had twitched. My eyes widened and I jerked my head up, to stare at Lucy.

I stood up so suddenly that my chair fell back. "Lucy?" I whispered. She did not move again, but that small twitch had been enough. It meant she was alive, it meant she had been listening. It meant she was coming back.

I smiled at her, ignoring Happy's questions of alarm.

"Don't worry Luce, I will get revenge for you and everyone else. Just you wait; when you come back everything will be okay again." I couldn't help the grin that graced my face.

"Natsu, what is it?" Happy asked.

I turned to him and said, "I'm all fired up Happy! Bordon is going to pay!"

Happy stared at me for a few seconds, startled at my sudden enthusiasm. After a moment of hesitation he cried, "Aye, sir!"

_Bordon_, I thought, _I'm waiting_.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?<strong>

**Sort of a corny chapter, but now that Natsu is back to his normal self what will happen? I was freaking out earlier thinking that Natsu doesn't usually act so depressed so bam, here we go, fixed! Anyway, please review. I've got an idea for the next chapter but I am always open to new ideas. It always helps!**

**Anyway, hope you liked! (REVIEWWWWW SERIOUSLY, ONLY 3 REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER *SHAKES HEAD IN DISAPPOINTMENT*) ;O**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this chapter took this long! School started, then my computer broke, excuses, excuses. Anyway, 2,200 words. Your welcome. You don't know how much trouble this chapter gave me. I am so tired and I have a headache thanks to it. I hope it's okay. More fighting and stuff, sorry no Lucy this chapter. She should be coming soon though! *grins slyly***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy POV<strong>

It all happened so quickly, it was hard to process. One minute, I was sitting with Carla and Lily, discussing fish and other cat related things, when suddenly all three of us were on the floor in the back of the guild with shouts bursting through the air. I found out later that when the doors had slammed open the force of it had brought on a powerful wind, sending those of us with less wait flying.

I looked up dazedly to find the Fairy Tail members all standing with shocked faces, their mouths slightly open. The only one who didn't looked shocked was Natsu, he just looked angry. All of them were staring at the same person who stood in the door way of Fairy Tail, a certain someone who was smirking like it was his birthday.

Bordon.

I hadn't really expected him to come here; it was practically suicide starting a fight with Fairy Tail, one of the most powerful guilds out there. The ones who challenged us always ended up losing, and that was under normal circumstances. These were not normal circumstances.

Every guild member looked angry and ready to take out their anger on Bordon, leaving no room for regrets. Most reached for their weapons, ready to attack, others glanced upstairs nervously, waiting for Master to come out of his office and see Bordon. Even though most were gripping their weapons tight no one moved. A tense silence hung in the air.

Bordon broke the silence. "A welcome home party, for me? You shouldn't have." His words were laced with sarcasm but Erza didn't seem to notice.

"It's not a welcoming home party." She growled it as she stepped forward, next to Natsu who stood in front of the guild members. Natsu still had yet to say a word, leaving a nervous feeling in my stomach.

"Natsu…" I mumbled. His face was contorted in rage and his eyes glinted with determination.

After a long pause Natsu finally spoke, smirking. "No no, Erza, this is a welcoming home party. So let's play."

Natsu's grin turned feral as he lunged himself at Bordon. Bordon easily dodged, sidestepping, sending Natsu crashing through the open doors, and out onto the sidewalk.

Natsu landed on his feet though, looking unfazed. In fact, it almost looked like his grin had widened. Natsu looked like he was about to launch himself at Bordon again when a loud voice boomed, "STOP."

Natsu immediately skidded to a halt, his fist a few inches away from Bordon's face, who was staring smugly at Natsu.

"Master," Bordon said without turning around, "it's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Bordon," Master said, "indeed it has been. May I inquire as to why you are here?"

Bordon slowly turned to gaze at Master who stood on top of the railing guarding a fall from those who walk on the second floor. Bordon smiled at the small man.

"I was told you were expecting me, Master." The last word was dripping with sarcasm.

Master's mustache twitched.

After a moment passed and Master said nothing, Bordon's face took on a look of fake shock. "Oh, don't tell me. I am here because you all want revenge for what I did to that blonde. All of you against one man?" He pouted. "That's not very fair."

Master's eyes darkened. "Bordon, what you did to Lucy is unforgivable, but we will not fight you." Everyone turned their shocked gazes to Master, including me.

"Gramps!" Natsu shouted in shock.

Master did not acknowledge Natsu, keeping his gaze trained on Bordon. The only reaction he gave was his lip twitching.

Master continued. "Bordon, I wish for you to leave this guild peacefully, without complaint. Go and do not come back, do not show your face in Magnolia ever again. If you do not adhere to these terms then we will fight, and the result will be bloody."

Bordon smirked at Master. "You think I would leave such fun? To take down the entire Fairy Tail guild by myself, it sounds like a lot of fun. No, I don't think I want to pass something so," he paused, "something so enticing."

Natsu growled at him and took a step forward, but Erza put a hand on his shoulder, restraining him.

Master's eyes darkened and narrowed to slits. "Then you leave me no choice, Bordon. You will pay for the crimes you have committed."

Without warning the guild rushed forward, towards Bordon, all intent on killing. There were flashes of light, loud explosions, war cries, and Natsu stood at the front of it, his body blazing with fire.

It was amazing, Bordon managed to avoid all attacks, whether neutralizing them or sending them shooting back to the caster. Gray cast his Ice Make magic, it taking the form of a lance, but Bordon just raised a hand and it shattered inches from his face. Erza was in her battle armor and was trying to attack with the two swords she held in her hand but he easily dodged them all, while at the same time dodging all of the other guild members attacks.

It was chaos, a complete and utter disaster. Eventually Erza seemed to realize this when she noticed Bordon's amused smile and called for a halt. Master stood where he had before, watching all of this with a frown.

"Halt! Cease your attacks!" Erza shouted.

Everyone came to a startled stop except a certain fire mage, who ignored Erza's command. Erza looked at a loss for what to do, as she watched Natsu fight Bordon. I could see the conflict of the desire to fight with Natsu and crush Bordon battle with the understanding that they were seriously outmatched. Gajeel glared at Erza, obviously miffed to be given orders by Erza. She frowned, watching the fight, trying to look for Bordon's weakness, oblivious to the guilds restlessness to join the fight.

It was only natural, I thought, that they listen to Erza and back down from the fight, she was almost like their leader, besides Master of course.

Natsu continued pounding pointless attacks against Bordon. "Fire Dragon Roar!" he screamed as spiraling flames came shooting out of his mouth. Bordon merely let out a small breath and the flames almost dissolved, disappearing into the air. Natsu didn't look deterred at all; the fact that he wasn't putting a scratch on the man just seemed to encouraged him more.

That's when it finally looked like Master had had enough. His lip was twitching in anger and you could see a vein popping out of his forehead.

He dropped to the ground from the second floor and walked slowly towards the fighting couple. Natsu didn't notice the approach of Master, and neither did Bordon. They only realized it when Natsu received a painful punch on his cheek. He was so surprised that he momentarily forgot his battle with Bordon and turned to Master. Bordon looked slightly annoyed that he was being interrupted, though it was obviously clear he was just toying with Natsu.

"Gramps, what are you doing!" Natsu demanded.

Master let out a soft sigh and said quietly, "Natsu, this is not your fight."

"Like hell it is!" he shouted. "This is just as much my fight as it is yours, as it is everyone else's!"

Bordon snickered, watching them glare at each other.

Natsu turned to Bordon and scowled at him. "Shut up!"

Bordon smiled at Natsu and said, "I was enjoying our play time, but now it's time for the grownups to talk. Be a good boy and watch from the sidelines. You're no match for me after all, you know this very well."

I winced with Natsu, remembering that night he had hurt Lucy and had beaten Natsu easily. Without realizing it I had drawn closer to the fight, joining the crowd that surrounded it, , only a few feet away from Natsu. Lily and Carla were close behind me.

Natsu's flames rose higher and got hotter as his anger escalated. "Don't underestimate me, Bordon," he snarled.

Master looked grim but said calmly, "Natsu, the only one with a chance against him is me, I have said this already."

"Gramps, I can win!" Natsu protested indignantly.

Master shook his head silently, and he gave Natsu a determined expression. "Natsu, you must trust me. Do you remember that fight between Bordon and myself? Thing will not go as smoothly as they did then."

Smoothly? The guild had been damaged so much that it had taken days to fix, even with the help of all the guild members, and Master had barely won, according to Master, the details were still fuzzy. By Natsu's face expression he and I were thinking the same things.

"Natsu," Master growled, finally snapping in annoyance. Natsu stared into Master's eyes for the longest time, as Bordon sighed impatiently, before finally nodding reluctantly. He cast one last hateful glare at Bordon before retreating to stand next to me. His body was as tense as a bow string and his arms were crossed across his chest, his hands tightened into fists. His face had taken on a sour expression as he watched Bordon and Master square off against each other.

Master had taken on a deadly air surrounding him, staring at Bordon as if he was the scum of the earth, and the guild couldn't help but agree with him.

"Well this should be fun, old man." Bordon said.

Master glared at Bordon who gazed coolly back, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"He smirks a lot…" I muttered under breath. Natsu, so focused on the battle, barely heard me.

He turned to me and asked, "What was that buddy?"

I shook my head and said, "Nothing Natsu." He nodded, turning back to the fight.

Master looked angry, intensity radiated off of him. A shiver rolled down my back. When Master was this angry it always made me nervous, it meant whoever was at the other end of his wrath would not make it out unscathed. I felt both satisfaction and fear at what he might do to Bordon.

Suddenly an intense pressure surrounded us and it took me a moment to realize it was coming from Master. His magic presence was increasing, as he accessed more and more of his magic.

Light burst from him, practically blinding our eyes, it was so bright. The light shot towards Bordon hitting him in the shoulder. He tried to avoid it but was to slow. He winced slightly at the impact and was moved a few feet back but was still standing.

Master was in the air all of the sudden, standing on top of a mini hurricane made out of his Wind Magic. He moved full speed ahead towards Bordon, his fists on fire, and directed at Bordon's face. Bordon quickly moved to the side, avoiding Master's fists as he punched the ground, making the ground shake at the impact.

"Is that all you got, old man?" Bordon taunted. Master did not rise to the bait though, as he slowly stood and faced Bordon. "I'm surprised that you aren't fighting harder though, after what I did to that blonde." He smirked. "It was a lot of fun you know; I think part of her enjoyed it."

I felt confusion; did he mean Lucy enjoyed being hurt? I glanced at Natsu to see his enraged eyes glaring at Bordon, a vein popping up on his forehead.

"You bastard," Natsu hissed. "How dare you say that about Lucy!"

He smirked and said, "Oh, is that her name?" before turning back to Master.

His smirk faltered slightly though as he saw Master, looking quite calm and deadly. Anyone who saw Master would describe the scene later as, "Hell and heaven combining together to make an unstoppable fighting force, so frightening that the sky shook."

Everyone in the guild took a step back, except Natsu who had a small grin on his face, excitement racing through his eyes.

"Come on, Gramps, finish it," he muttered.

My eyes widened as I suddenly got an idea on what Master was going to do.

Master's hands floated over a small circle of light that appeared out of nowhere, growing by the second. His eyes were emitting a bright light that looked just as bright as the ball of light in his hands.

"Bordon," he growled. "When you were a child I could not use this spell on you, as I never thought of you as an enemy, even after what you did. But this time you have gone too far. You will pay for your actions!"

Bordon had gone pale, and stuttered, "Old man, you can't be serious! I was in your guild! You can't really think I am the enemy?" Panic edged into his voice, as his eyes stayed glued to the ball of light.

Master's eyes glowed brighter, as if in anger at Bordon's words. "After what you did to Lucy, and what you did to my other children, you are nothing more than an enemy."

His eyes widened in fear for the first time and he took a step back.

Then master bellowed, "FAIRY LAW!"

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFF HANGER *cackles* Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?<strong>

**Seriously what did you think? I love it when you guys review and I really need your opinion on this chapter, it's been agonizing me forever. I was thinking of just working on it longer than the 3 hours it already took but then I thought, "Ah, screw it."**

**This chapter was actually really annoying, I had to research all of Makarov's attacks, with my slow internet, then deciding how he would fight and how Bordon would fight back (notice he didn't fight back at all? Wonder what that could mean... Or maybe I'm just really lazy, you may never know...). It was awful, then I had to keep editing and such, staring at the computer screen like it was personally giving me the finger. The words just didn't fit together for some reason. A major pain in the butt so it better have been worth it. *glare* **

**Please I need your opinions and thoughts. I am not above threats, of making something bad happen in the story, I will do it! And I don't mean just saying "Please update soon!" Though that is very nice, and I am glad you care enough to say that, really I am looking for your opinion on the story. I want to know what you like, don't like, ideas, thoughts, REVIEWS.**

**So, REVIEW PLEASE.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Guys, seriously? Only one review for the last chapter? I'm seriously disappointed, especially after all that hard work I put into it. Thank you though, to sabrina-luna-potter. I I love that name by the way. **

**Okay anyway, this chapter. It's got some NaLu, finally! Not much, there should be more soon. You know it's kind of funny, I hadn't meant for Bordon to become such a main character, just a side character that helped move NaLu along. Strange how things like that work... **

**Anyway what happens with Bordon is sort of revenge for how little reviews I got... Of course justice is served but you probably want more... I just couldn't stand the thought of killing him, he is still my baby after all, even though he is a delusional ass hole... I've said too much already... Oops.**

**Enjoy! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy POV<strong>

It was slow, the feeling of becoming unstuck. It was like someone had put duct tape on my skin and was slowly pulling it off, it was almost aggravating. I started to remember things, simple things like the fact that my hair was blonde, and my hair was brown. I started to remember my name, Lucy Heartfilia. I remembered I'm a Celestial mage, in a guild, though the name of it escaped me. I remembered pink hair with a scaly scarf and a blue cat but… I tried to grasp for the details that were just out of reach.

Frustration built up inside myself as they alluded me.

What was the name of the pink haired guy? I wanted to scream in frustration, why was it that not knowing his name seemed to tear my heart to shreds? I couldn't handle not knowing, that fact was obvious. I still couldn't move but if I could have I would have ripped my hair out.

I hadn't heard anything for a while except for a small child like voice murmuring to me, "Get better Lucy, everyone's worried."

Oh, I wanted to get better, so much that it hurt. I wanted to see everyone as the memories of my guild members started to trickle into my mind slowly. There was Erza, a red haired mage, who was seriously strong and one of my closest friends. There was Gray, the ice mage, practically my older brother; there was Levy, my blue haired best friend, and Juvia, another blue haired friend of mine. There was Cana, and Mirajane, Elfman, and Gajeel, Wendy and Carla. My chest hurt I missed them so much.

And then there was Happy, the blue haired exceed who always got on my nerves but I loved him anyway. And who was it that always had that grin, the one that made me feel so light and full of happiness?

The pink hair and the scarf with onyx eyes….. _Na- Natsu…. Natsu!_

Panic entered my system, clouding my veins. How had I forgotten Natsu? Suddenly I could feel myself struggling, moving to get free from the mud, to reach above me, to rip the darkness apart and fight my way to the light, to Natsu.

As I tried to struggle I could hear that dark chuckle below me, tugging at me to come back into the darkness. I fought harder and harder, trying to ignore the fear that dropped in my stomach when I heard the voice whisper, "Don't leave so soon, we have so much more fun things to do…"

I fought off a scream and struggled harder, picturing Natsu above me, smiling at me.

Finally I broke out of the darkness.

**Natsu POV**

There was a flash of light that lasted for just a couple of seconds, but it was enough. Bordon lay on the ground, twitching, but his eyes were still open. He was still very much conscious. Without letting out a warning I crashed towards him and punched his face, crushing his nose. He was still too dazed to properly defend himself. I kicked him without mercy and clawed at him, my rage opening up suddenly and flooding out.

_Lucy…_ That's all I could think about as I beat him.

I paid him back for what he did to Lucy, what he did to me, and what he did to my family all those years ago.

"This," I spat as I kicked him, "is payback," another kick, "for what you," I dragged him up so we were eye to eye, "did to Lucy!" I punched him in the face again.

"Natsu!" I heard someone shout but I was beyond hearing or understanding. My rage blinded me as I continued to hurt him and Bordon didn't even try to fight back.

I didn't notice when the entire guild behind me had gone quiet after they all let out a small gasp of surprise but I did notice when a small, soft, and tired voice said behind me, "Natsu."

I froze, my eyes widening. I dropped Bordon and he fell to the ground, unconscious. I didn't dare move, afraid that if I did the voice would disappear, along with the person.

"Natsu," it whispered again. "Turn and look at me."

So I did.

Lucy stood there, in a large pink T-shirt wearing sweatpants and no shoes. Her hair was disheveled from not being brushed lately and she looked tired, but her beautiful chocolate eyes were staring at me. She looked sad but part of me failed to notice. All I saw was Lucy, alive, well, and awake.

Suddenly I had, without even thinking about it, grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "Lucy," I whispered into her hair, nuzzling into her neck. She smelled like she always did, like Lucy. Like flowers and the sun on a hot summer day, like fresh, clean, water running through a river. "I was so worried"

Slowly her arms circled my midsection, hugging me back. "I know Natsu, I know. I'm okay now," she murmured into my chest.

I didn't respond, my grip on her tightening. I didn't notice the entire guild staring at us, Mira snickering in the back, all I noticed was Lucy.

Finally I released her when I heard a soft groan from behind me. I still had something to do. When I pulled back Lucy noticed my eyes, how they were filled with anger again, and turned to see Bordon on the ground.

Realizing my intentions to finish him she put her small hand on my arm.

"Natsu, no," she said this to me like an order. I turned my surprised gaze to her before frowning.

"Lucy, he deserves this, after he what he did to you!" I growled. Lucy just shook her head sadly. I stared into her eyes hard, trying to figure out what she meant, to see any leftover anger or resentment but all I saw was forgiveness.

Stupid Lucy, she was too damn nice. She forgave too easily, but in this situation he didn't deserve any forgiveness.

"Lucy, you may have forgiven him, but I can't." I turned towards Bordon, ready to finish him when I felt a tug on my arm. I turned to find tears forming at the edge of Lucy's eyes, slowly slipping down her face. She was crying, something I swore I would never let Lucy do ever again, not after Future Lucy died.

I couldn't move, too shocked by her actions. "Natsu," she whispered, her eyes resting on the ground, "after what he did…" a violent shiver rocked her body and she clutched her arms with tight fingers.

She paused before looking up, directly into my eyes. "After what he did," her voice was stronger, "I'm not sure I can completely forgive him either. But look at him, he has paid enough."

I glanced at Bordon, collapsed onto the ground in complete and utter defeat. My jaw clenched and I whispered, "It isn't enough, it never will be."

"Natsu," she said again. "I don't want you to taint your hands with his blood. He will never be worth that."

When I didn't respond she repeated, "He is not worth that, do you hear me?" I flinched at her words but nodded. I turned when I heard another soft groan. Bordon's eyes were opening slowly and they focused on Lucy.

"Bitch," he rasped, "you came to greet me, how sweet." Lucy's face flushed dark red and before I could punch him Lucy gave him one of her Lucy Kicks right in the groin. I winced.

Bordon groaned and curled up into a ball. "Don't call me that ever again," she hissed.

He said nothing, to busy trying not to scream in pain. Lucy Kicks hurt, I should know, I've been on the receiving end more than one time. I grinned grimly at his curled up figure.

I glanced at Lucy. She looked angry and cold all at the same time as she eyed Bordon. I had expected her to flinch at just the sight of him, maybe even to cry, what he had done must have been scarred into her mind.

I think I forgot to take something into consideration though, when I thought of how she would react. She was Lucy, fierce and brave Lucy, she would never back down like that. Sometimes I forgot I didn't need to protect her, but of course that didn't mean I wasn't going to.

When it looked like Bordon was about to move towards Lucy I immediately stepped in front of her, snarling at him. His beat up and bloody face smirked at me.

"I guess that was the best you could do for revenge, eh Natsu?" he chuckled darkly. I didn't react, it was hard to get too mad when Lucy kept one of her hands on my arm, reigning me in from exploding.

Before Bordon could spit out more insults a deep voice said from behind us, "That is enough Bordon." Gramps.

"It is obvious you have lost, Bordon. I think Lucy is right, it is time you leave." My cheek twitched but I said nothing. Bordon raised an eyebrow at Gramps and said, "What, not going to finish me off?"

"No actually, the Magic Council is going to take care of you. It seems you are wanted for a great many of crimes, and they are more than willing to take you into custody." He smiled coldly, noting Bordon's reaction.

Bordon paled and said, "You have called them?"

"They are on their way as we speak," he said calmly. Bordon tried to stand up, probably to make a break for it but I stepped on his chest and pushed him back down to the ground.

"Don't even think about it," I snarled.

He glared up at me, almost looking hurt. I blinked as he said, "Natsu, we used to be friends and you treat me this way? Why not let me go, for old time's sake?"

My fire flared up around me, getting hotter and brighter at each of his words.

I let out a bark of laughter. "Friends you say? No, we are not friends. We never were and never will be. The only reason I'm not killing you here and now is for Lucy, got that?" I growled.

He flinched, as if my words actually hurt him.

"Natsu."

I turned in alarm to see Lucy falling into the ground. I caught her in my arms just in time, right before she hit the floor. "Lucy!" I cried in fear.

Her eyes shuttered closed after she whispered once again, "Natsu…"

"Wendy!" I shouted, pleading for the mage to come and heal Lucy.

Wendy emerged from the crowd and hurried over, kneeling next to us. Her hands glowed a light bluish green as she held them over Lucy. She let out a sigh of relief.

"What? What is it!" I asked urgently.

"She's just tired Natsu, that's all. She fainted, and no wonder. Though she was mainly healed she still was recuperating, and then to wake up to this… The mental strain must have been enormous. Her mind just needs some tome to process it all, just let her rest for a little while."

I didn't like it; Lucy had already been asleep long enough. I had just gotten her back; I didn't want to lose her again, not like this. I still had yet to apologize for not protecting her, for not being enough. I wanted to talk to her about these feelings that had started to develop slowly in the pit of my stomach that I still didn't understand.

I knew I was overreacting, she was just tired. She would wake up soon. But the moment her beautiful brown eyes had closed I felt panicky, I felt like I was losing her.

I leaned my forehead against her forehead, like I had done in the guild and whispered, "Come back soon, Luce."

I could hear the pounding of the feet in the distance, marching towards us.

The Magic Council was coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?<strong>

**Did you see what I meant with Bordon? You guys probably wanted me to kill him, didn't you? Sorry, can't do that. *cackles* Sorry, don't hate me. Besides I don't want Natsu to kill him, I know it would haunt him, even if he does hate Bordon they are still childhood friends and Natsu would feel the major after affects of taking human life, and I don't want him to go through that, I love him too much.**

**Anyway, seriously I want your opinions! Whether it is just to rant about how angry you are that Bordon is still alive or whatever or to just praise my awesomeness I will gladly accept it. Please REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**NALLLUUUUUUUUUUU. You guys thought I wouldn't do this, didn't you? You lost faith in me *scoffs*.**

**Though of course, it is not lovey dovey NaLu, they aren't there just yet. But you can see some of the hints to it... Damn! I keep giving away to many hints.**

**Oh yes, thank you for your glorious reviews! You guys keep making me blush! You guys make me laugh, I am so glad you like my writing. I'm actually suprised it's like so much, so thank you! All of your reviews make me feel like I am eating pasta! (that may sound weird but I love pasta and when I eat pasta I am in heaven so you know... anyway that was weird...) *cough***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Master Makarov POV<strong>

Weariness settled over my shoulders like a blanket as the Rune Knights sent from the Magic Council stomped towards us. I know I had called them myself but it really was exhausting, dealing with people like them. The problems my children caused sometimes…

A small sigh escaped me ,and Erza being Erza did not fail to notice. She stood next to me, waiting to confront the Magic Council, as she kept one foot on Bordon's back, refusing to let him make an escape. Every time he tried to move she pressed down harder, making a whimper escape his lip, as she growled at him.

Erza glanced to me and asked, "Is something wrong, Master?"

My face dropped at just the thought of having to explain the situation to those stuck up snobs. Letting out another sigh I replied, "Nothing, nothing Erza."

She nodded and turned back to watch as the small army marched towards us. They all wore red long sleeve shirts covered by a long blue and white cloak with a large capital 'T' on the front with white pants underneath. On their heads were strange hats shaped almost like a flower and in their hands each of them held a red staff with a blue crystal on the top.

In front, leading the small army was Doranbolt. He was average height with short black hair, sideburns, and three scars on the side of his face. His left ear held a pendant earing. His shirt was blue with the same symbol as the other men and a white cloak clasped around his shoulders.

We waited silently for them to get near us. The rest of the guild had gone inside, not wanting to be in the company of the Rune Knights.

When they finally stood in front of us I took a deep breath, smiled, and waved. "Nice seeing you again, Doranbolt."

He nodded at me, face stern. His eyes went to Bordon on the ground, beaten and bloody, than traveled to the cracks on the ground, spreading like the branches on a tree, then to the a few blood stains.

"My guild of course will clean up the mess, but we figured you would like the honor of taking in Bordon." I added quickly.

He frowned. "Yes, so it seems. Fairy Tail has once again made a mess when capturing a criminal, but since it was not specifically asked of you to capture Bordon Grand the Magic Council will disregard this fact, and we send our thanks for your services."

I could barely contain a snort; of course they would point out before thanking that we had made a mess, but I decided not to push it. It was lucky we were getting off so easy.

Bordon waved a couple of his men forward and they grabbed Bordon, dragging him to the center of the small army, putting hand cuffs on him that drained his magical energy **(A/N: is magical handcuffs an actual thing? I can't remember... Oh well)**.

Bordon bowed to us again before turning and leaving, the small army close behind. I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief once they were out of sight. It seemed I wouldn't have to fight with the Council today. My relief quickly dissipated when I remembered the mess I had to clean up.

I let out a wail, raising my head to the sky, as Erza hovered over me crying in near panic, "Master! Master what's wrong? Master!"

**Lucy POV**

My eyes cracked open and I blinked, glancing around. I was back in the small room I had woken up in before, in the same bed. I tried to move but stopped when I realized something warm was pressed against my side. I glanced down and saw Happy curled up next to me. A soft smile graced my lips and I scratched behind his ears. He purred louder then he already was.

I heard a snort and glanced up. Sitting in a chair next to my bed was Natsu, asleep, his head resting on his shoulders, his arms crossed. I could see the dark circles under his eyes, so I was reluctant to wake him, though I desperately wanted to talk to him.

After all that had happened I could use his childish attitude and his trade-mark grin that always put me at ease.

I glanced down at myself and noted with a hint of surprise all of my injuries were healed. I hadn't noticed before, too distracted by Bordon, and Natsu with a dangerous, almost scary, expression on his face as he beat Bordon.

When I had woken up I heard yelling and a small commotion. Drawn by the noise I had found the guild outside on the street, with the doors blown wide open, surrounding Natsu and Bordon, with Master standing slightly off to the side.

I hadn't processed much; just seeing Natsu caused so much relief that it got harder to walk. But then I saw Bordon, bloody and beat up, with Natsu being the one to cause it. I'm not sure how I got the courage to walk up to Natsu with Bordon so close even now, but I knew I had to stop him. I would not let Natsu, innocent and child-like Natsu stain his hands like this, especially when you could see he was blinded by fury.

I could still feel the small tingles I felt when I placed my hands on his arm, telling him to stop. He had hugged me and I had felt so warm, forgetting that the man who had raped me was just a few inches away, for a few seconds. Finally convincing him not to kill Bordon I had felt so faint that I didn't hear what Master said, though I saw his mouth moving. The last thing I remember is the sensation of falling and hitting something warm and strong.

I frowned at the sheets, trying to piece together what had happened after I had fainted with the minimal scraps I had, when the door opened. I glanced up to find Mirajane entering with a small tray of food and water. Her face brightened when she saw me sitting up in bed.

"Lucy!" she exclaimed.

"Shhh," I said, pointing at Natsu. She looked mildly surprised at Natsu sleeping, before smiling softly and nodding.

"I'm so glad you're well again Lucy, we were all worried." She said it quieter this time. Mira placed the small tray on the small desk to the right of the bed.

"How long was I out? Before I woke up, I mean," I asked.

"Just a couple of days," she murmured, sitting on the edge of the bed. I frowned, had it really been so short? It had felt like an eternity in my mind.

"Is Natsu okay?" I whispered. He looked exhausted.

A sympathetic expression crossed her face. "You still don't know, do you? I guess you never got a chance to hear Natsu's explanation. When he wakes up ask him about Bordon."

I bit my lip nervously, but nodded. I still felt a little edgy at the mention of Bordon's name. Seeing my look she smiled and patted my hand.

"Don't worry, you'll understand soon enough. Just rest a bit more for now, and don't let it concern you."

I nodded and she stood to go. . "I'll tell everyone you've woken up but I won't let them come to see you just yet, you still need more rest."

I smiled gratefully at her, I still felt tired, and I wasn't ready for the loud Fairy Tail just yet.

"Oh, and Lucy? Natsu hasn't left your side for a moment since you were hurt, except when Bordon came by." My face heated up in embarrassment. She gave me a knowing smile, and said, "Make sure to thank him properly Lucy."

I didn't respond, my face getting warmer by the second.

She closed the door behind her, leaving silence in her wake. I reached over and grabbed the glass of water on the tray and took a sip. Happy let out a small yawn and stretched.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes, and they widened when they noticed me sitting up.

"Lusshhiiiii!" he cried, launching himself at my chest, with small sobs racking his body. I hugged him close to me, my eyes crinkling in concern.

"I-," he hiccupped, "was so-," he sobbed, "worried! I thought you would never wake up again!"

"It's okay now, Happy. I'm awake now. Silly cat," I murmured, burying my face into his fur, taking comfort in the softness. We held each other for a while longer before finally his tears subsided. I pulled back and smiled at him.

"Sorry to have worried you, Happy."

He sniffed and mumbled, "The only way I'll forgive you is three fishes in payment."

My jaw dropped slightly, that was a lot of fish. "How about two, as a compromise?" I reasoned. He hesitated before nodding.

I chuckled and scratched him behind the ears. I was so relieved to see Happy that I hadn't noticed that Natsu was awake and staring at me.

When I did notice I let out a small yelp. He had surprised me; I thought he was still asleep.

I blinked in surprise when he looked down guiltily, refusing to look me in the eyes.

"Natsu?" I asked, somewhat hesitantly. He didn't answer, his gaze staring hard at his clasped hands. Happy, sensing the tense atmosphere decided to leave us alone to sort out whatever this was.

He made up some lame excuse, saying "I think Carla is calling me!" before flying out of the room.

We were alone.

"Natsu, what is it?"

He just squeezed his hands tighter, scowling at them. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity he whispered, "I'm sorry Lucy."

What surprised me more than his voice cracking was the raw pain on his face. I wanted to grab him and hug him until all of his pain disappeared, to comfort him, but I was so shocked that I remained frozen on the spot, unable to move.

"I didn't protect you," he whispered, still not looking at me. "What he did to you, Luce," his voice cracked again as he used the nickname he gave me. "I should have protected you, but I failed, _again_."

_Again. _Oh. _Oh. _

"Natsu…" I whispered, tears threatening to spill. He meant when Future Lucy died. I still remembered that, so vividly, seeing myself laying on the ground, dead, and Natsu, his face so torn in agony and guilt. That face was back again, plastered on his face like a neon sign.

It hurt me a lot, when Future Lucy had died, but I could tell it hurt him more. He still smiled and acted like his goofy self but every now and then I saw through the façade, and saw the guilt he felt, the pain he tried so hard to hide.

I still couldn't move, I still couldn't try to comfort him.

"I-," his voice cracked again, and a silent tear dripped down his face. Shock reverberated through my body, Natsu did not cry, that wasn't something he did often.

"I thought you weren't going to wake up, and it was all my fault."

"Natsu," I said finally breaking my shocked silence. I shook my head violently, rebelling against his belief. "It wasn't your fault, you warned me, it was _not_ your fault. I was the one who didn't listen, not you."

He said nothing, staring at his clenched hands. Slowly I reached out and grabbed his hands. Immediately he relaxed his grip as I rested both of my hands over his.

"Natsu, look at me." I said quietly. Slowly he did. I stared hard into his eyes so he couldn't look away.

"It was not your fault. Do not blame yourself, blame Bordon." He flinched at the name, all the rage he felt for the man seeming to have drained out. "Bordon is the one who did this to me, not you," I continued.

"Natsu," I snapped when his head started to drift down. I grabbed his chin and yanked his head back up to me.

"Natsu," I pleaded, desperation threading into my voice, betraying me. "Don't be like this. It wasn't your fault, it never was. You stopped him in the end, remember? He could have done a lot more, a lot worse, if you hadn't interrupted. I might be dead. You saved my life, Natsu. That is not worth nothing."

He blinked slowly at me, trying to process the fact that I wasn't angry with him.

"I'm sorry Luce," he whispered again.

"I know Natsu, I know." I reached over and hugged him, my arms going around his neck. He buried his face into my neck, squeezing me tight.

"Sorry I worried you," I whispered. He just nodded, holding me tighter.

Finally I pulled back and smiled at him. He paused a moment before giving me his trade-mark grin, showing all of his canines. Relief flooded me so fast I thought I was caught in a wave of it.

"Now," I said after a moment, "you've got some explaining to do."

* * *

><p><strong>Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?<strong>

**Told you, not totally lovey dovey NaLu, but what did you expect? Natsu is a dense idiot. Thad does NOT mean he doesn't understand stuff like this but he probably perceives it as being really protective of her, being close friends. It would most likely take forever for him to realize his feelings, and I doubt he would be to ecstatic to jump on them, not wanting to ruin his friendship...**

**Then there's Lucy... She's probably more dense then Natsu. Growing up isolated from things like these she's probably a little... confused probably isn't a good word to use, but you get the idea. Then when she finally realizes I doubt she will want to act on it, who wants to like a "flame-brained idiot" (quote Gray) in the first place? Lucy is stubborn like that. Plus she is convinced Natsu is totally platonic on these kind of things so she probably will wonder, "If I confess, to what end?" My bet is that it would probably be Natsu who would confess first, but I could always be wrong. **

**Ah! Sorry, I just realized I went on a long rant about this situation... sorry! Don't let this discourage you though, there WILL be more NaLu! That's what I'm here for!**

**REVIEWWWWWW PLEASEEEEEE I WANT TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS**


	13. Chapter 13

**Guys, this is the last chapter. 2,842 words. A way to say thank you for all of the support and wonderful reviews you have given me. Thank you so much, it's been fun!**

**This chapter.. Lots of headaches, so please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu POV<strong>

I slowly explained it all to Lucy, pausing every now and then as old memories came to surface of Bordon. Lucy stayed quiet the entire time I explained, not interrupting once, even when I stopped talking to collect my thoughts. Her gaze remained steady and sympathetic through the entire conversation.

I hated this, repeating the same story I already told the entire guild, including what had happened when Bordon had come back to the guild, and what happened after she had fainted. I didn't like reliving the past like this, and each time I said Bordon's name I saw Lucy flinch, just slightly. I cursed his name for ever making Lucy feel even close to scared.

When I told the story the guilt got heavier and heavier as I remembered how dangerous he was, how I _knew _he was interested in Lucy, and I still failed to protect her.

When I was done I let out a breath of relief, glad it was over. Somehow, during the conversation, my eyes had drifted down to the ground again, afraid to look at her. When I was done there was silence. Lucy didn't move, but I could feel her gaze burning into me, which was slightly ironic since I was the one who usually burned things.

Finally a small whisper, "Oh Natsu..."

Before I knew it I was pulled into a hug.

I blinked, too surprised to move. "I'm sorry Natsu. I'm so sorry you had to go through that with Bordon and then with me…" she trailed off. I could smell the slight hint of tears coming from Lucy.

"Thank you, Natsu, for everything," she murmured.

I wasn't sure what to say, why was she saying thank you? Wasn't it my fault that Bordon had hurt her, wasn't it my fault for not warning her properly and being too stubborn to explain who Bordon was earlier, before it was too late? Wasn't it my fault, for everything? She wasn't blaming me though; it was almost as if she was forgiving me for myself, since I couldn't forgive myself. She didn't blame me.

I hesitated before once again wrapping my arms around her, taking comfort in her warmth and scent. Then I started to cry. Silent tears started to slip down my face as my thoughts raced back to Bordon, how we used to be the best of friends. I saw when we used to fish together, when I would challenge him to fights, and when we would laugh together so loudly the whole guild would turn to stare at us. I remembered when I told Bordon about Igneel and how he had said nothing but, "You'll find him," with such confidence. I remembered the betrayal and hurt I felt when I found out about how he hurt my family.

Then I flashed back to Future Lucy dying, and the current Lucy, lying in bed, unconscious. I had almost lost her again; I wouldn't let this happen a third time.

I squeezed her to me tighter, vowing to never let her out of my sight again. She was too precious.

She pulled back and her eyes widened when she saw my tears. "N-Natsu?"

Her hand reached over and wiped the tears away. "Natsu, please don't cry. It's not like you." Her eyes were tinted with worry and my heart ached to see her look so distressed.

"Sorry Luce," I said, no longer crying. I grinned at her, a slight blush heating my face, embarrassed to be caught. Luckily, she didn't notice. I think.

Relief broke across her face and suddenly her shoulders slumped. I stared at her in alarm, was she still sick?

Seeing my expression she just smiled tiredly and said, "I'm just a little tired Natsu, its fine. Maybe if I eat a little…" her eyes darted to a tray of food sitting next to her. When had that gotten there? She reached over and grabbed a small plate of food and started shoveling it down. Well, she hadn't eaten in a few days, I guess it was natural she would be hungry, but still, I was used to her eating neatly. This was more like my style of eating…

I raised my eyebrows and asked, "Hungry Luce?"

Her face went red and she immediately slowed down. She shot me a small glare before returning her attention back to the food. I couldn't help but let out a loud laugh.

"You're so weird Lucy."

She scowled at me and muttered, "Says the idiot who eats fire."

"Hey!" I protested. "Fire tastes good! You're the weird one for not eating fire."

She rolled her eyes and gave me a 'Aren't you stupid' look. I laughed and couldn't help the feeling of relief that washed over me, that said everything was returning to normal. Well almost.

I could still feel the heaviness of failing to protect Lucy and I'm sure Lucy was still a little scarred by what Bordon did to her. I wanted to reach over and take all of her pain away, and crush it in my hand, but I knew it wasn't as simple as that. It never would be. But as Lucy ate her food with obvious restraint I couldn't help but think that despite that, we would be fine. As long as we stayed together, stayed nakama, we could face whatever problems that were thrown are way.

We were Fairy Tail after all.

**Erza POV**

When Mira told us that Lucy was awake I wanted to bust in there, after obvious feelings of relief, but Mira had insisted that she have time alone to finish regaining her strength. She added after, with a glint in her eye, that she also needed to talk to Natsu privately.

I reluctantly agreed, as did Gray, Wendy, and Levy.

After an hour though I was getting impatient and decided to go in there, despite Mira's protests, the rest following close behind. When we walked in Levy cried, "Lulu!" before running over to give the startled Celestial mage a hug.

Natsu sat next to Lucy looking amused at the sudden attack. I rushed over to her side, letting out a small sigh in relief. Lucy looked well.

"I'm so glad you're feeling better, Lucy!" Wendy said politely.

"I'm relieved to see you looking better too," I said, much calmer then Levy, who was bawling onto Lucy's shoulder, repeating over and over that she was so relieved.

Lucy patted Levy on the head and smiled at me. "Me too, thanks Erza."

Gray grunted at Lucy, and muttered, "Welcome back." She gave Gray a bright smile before turning back to Levy.

"It's okay Levy, I'm better now." She tried to calm the blue haired girl.

She nodded faintly, sniffling.

Lucy chuckled and said brightly, "Really, I'm fine now."

I studied her carefully, contemplating her words. True, she did look healthier. All her physical wounds were healed, her face wasn't as pale anymore, and it looked like someone had brushed her hair while she was sleeping, probably Mira. But… there was something about her eyes, they almost looked haunted. I frowned at her. Was she still afraid of Bordon? I decided it would be best not to ask.

To reassure her I said, "Bordon was taken by the Magic Council. He will be placed in jail for the rest of his life for his crimes. You needn't worry about him coming back." She flinched slightly at his name, barely visible to the eye. It seemed I was the only one who noticed, and Natsu, by the way he tensed after her reaction.

She gave me a relieved smile, pretending she hadn't flinched at the mention of his name, and said, "That's good. I wouldn't want him walking the streets."

I nodded. I heard Gray mutter, "His punishment should have been worse…"

Natsu's face clouded over, but he didn't comment.

To my dismay Lucy started to get out of the bed. "Lucy," I said, "are you sure your well enough to get up?"

She gave me a reassuring smile. "Like I said, I am perfectly healed. Plus, I've been in that bed for a long time, I think it's time I stretched my legs."

She stood up and immediately wobbled slightly. In a flash Natsu was up and by her side, there in case she fell. She gained a steady footing and let out an impatient sigh at Natsu.

"I'm fine Natsu. Stop acting like my mother."

I chuckled at both of them as they started to bicker. It was like nothing had ever happened.

**Lucy POV**

Natsu was getting ridiculous. I know he feels guilty about not being able to stop Bordon from what he did to me but this was getting out of hand. When I tried to stand he was hovering over me. He was pestering me, making sure I wasn't feeling sick again, always asked me if I needed water, or was hungry. He wouldn't leave me alone, and though it was very sweet, and warmed my heart, a girl needed her personal space. He hadn't left my side once.

I spent about twenty minutes in the guild talking to everyone, trying to reassure them all that I was in fact completely healed before Master approached me, Natsu still hovering. I had to resist the urge to snap at him, only stopping since I knew he did it out of concern.

"Lucy, what you have been through, I am so sorry," Master murmured to me. By the way his eyes crinkled in concern as he watched me, looking for any cracks in me that would signal a break down, he knew all the details of what Bordon had done.

I felt Natsu tense beside me but I still managed a smile for Master. "I'll be fine Master, don't worry. I have all my friends and family supporting me, encouraging me on. Besides you can't really dwell on things here, it's too loud and full of energy to think too much on the past."

He stared at me for a moment before breaking into a cheerful expression. He let out a laugh and said, "Yes this guild will definitely serve as a good distraction with all of its antics."

"Master."

I turned, it was Erza.

"I have a few questions about Bordon," she said, her face stern. Master grimaced, as if he knew this would come up. He nodded at her to continue.

"About Bordon… I couldn't help but notice that during the fight between you both he did not fight back, just avoided your attacks. Do you know why?"

Master sighed and shook his head. "Bordon… He is a complicated man. He didn't care about much in life; I know that to be the truth. The only thing he actually cared for as a child was Natsu, and even that was to a certain extent." Natsu's jaw clenched. I pressed a comforting hand onto his arm.

Master continued, "I think, in a way I was also one of the things he cared about. I was the one who let him into the guild, who accepted him into this family, after he had been so brutally chased out by his other family. Though of course in the first fight we had, he did try to hurt me, but I don't think he restrained himself. During this fight… I am not completely sure. I suspect that part of him came back here to see the guild, his old home. I think part of him believed we would accept him back with open arms but once he saw the guild had forgotten him he reverted back to his cruel self. Even through that though I don't think he had it in his will to truly hurt me. I do not believe he was all that healthy in the mind…" he trailed off with a sad expression.

The guild stayed silent for a moment, as they considered his words. I frowned.

Erza interrupted our thoughts, "Yes, about that. The spell he cast on the guild, Memory Infection. Memories of him are starting to come back, but I think the spell from years ago has worn off."

Master nodded, "I wasn't certain but I didn't think he had a large enough supply of magical energy to sustain this long. His magic and how much of it he can handle at once are still unknown. I have guessed he also did not place that spell on Natsu and I, not wanting to affect us, and also I believe he wanted to show off in some way the work he did on the guild. It could be described as some kind of perverse show and tell."

The guild was silent as he concluded, each one lost in their own thoughts.

Even if Bordon was mentally ill I still felt a burning anger towards him, but it wasn't an all-consuming hatred like it was in the beginning. It definitely put things in a different perspective. While I was angry, and afraid, I also felt sorry for him. He seemed lonely, always being rejected by someone. Though he had hurt the guild members and myself, I still wondered what it felt like to be that alone, and I still felt like life had dealt him the bad cards, and he had played them wrong.

The guild took a while but after that they moved back into their usual rowdy routine. I finally convinced Natsu to give me some space, to go be with the guild like I knew he so desperately needed.

I watched my friends and family as they laughed and celebrated, raising glasses of ale and beer into the air. A fight between Natsu and Gray had started, with Elfman yelling on the side, "Fights are for MEN!"

Juvia was staring at the shirtless Gray with hearts in her eyes and her face as red as Erza's hair. Wendy was talking to Romeo and laughing like mad, with Carla, Happy, and Lilly chatting nearby. Levy read a book in the corner of the room, after I had assured her for the hundredth time that I was okay, with Gajeel trying to get her attention by poking her in the cheek.

I sat at the bar and talked with Mira, enjoying the festive mood of the guild for a little bit longer before I finally decided to head home. It was dark outside, but it felt like it had been light out moments ago. I waved goodbye to Mira and got up to leave. Natsu was by my side in a second and I let out a yelp of surprise.

"You leaving?" he asked. I nodded hesitantly.

He grinned and said, "I'll walk you home then!"

He waved Happy over and he joined us on our walk.

I smiled as we walked in a content silence, our footsteps echoing on the stone ground. I was still wearing the pink shirt that matched Natsu's hair and the sweat pants. Mira had lent me some slippers to wear.

Happy sat on my head, humming a small tune about fish. I chuckled as he reached a high note and his voice broke. He let out a small huff of annoyance and started from the beginning.

Natsu and I walked side by side.

And somehow, sometime, his hand had intertwined with mine.

We walked the rest of the way home, like that, and I couldn't help but think that this was how it was meant to be, us three together, walking beside Natsu, holding hands.

He walked with me into my apartment, Natsu surprisingly not using the window, and for once I didn't complain as he shook off his sandals and slipped into my bed, curling up under my covers. I was too tired and mentally exhausted to fight it. I took a quick shower, washing off all of the dirt and slipped on some Plue PJ's that I had grabbed from the dresser before going to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and hair before leaving the bathroom.

Natsu took up half the bed, with Happy curled up near his head. I sighed and decided to sleep on the floor, not wanting to try the couch again.

I moved to go get some extra blankets when I felt a small tug on my wrist. I looked down in surprise to see Natsu with a firm hold on my wrist, his eyes still closed. He pulled me down onto the bed, under the covers.

He drew me close into his arms, heat radiating off of him, making me want to curl up into his chest. I tried to struggle out of his embrace but he just tightened his grip on me.

Sighing, I gave in. "Just for tonight, Natsu," I whispered. He didn't reply, so I closed my eyes.

I was about to slip into sleep when I heard him whisper, "I'll always protect you Luce. Always."

Without opening my eyes a small, soft smile lit up my lips.

"I know Natsu, I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Guys, thank you so much for staying with me threw this entire story! I hope the ending was to your liking. Please review and comment!<strong>

**IMPORTANT: I AM OFFICIALLY TAKING REQUESTS. What does that mean you ask? Well I will tell you. I love writing stories for people and I have decided to take requests for stories you would like to read. It can be Fairy Tail if you want or anything else from manga to anime to books, etc. I am happy to look it up and research it if I don't know it. I always love discovering new things to watch/read/write about. If you have any ideas just PM me. I can only write one at a time of course, so your idea better be awesome. I'll tell you if I will do your idea, or if I won't. I'll probably just have a list of story ideas that I will pursue, in order, so it's not like I will be writing only one, just one at a time. Of course I will try not to be bias when picking story ideas to write about but I can't promise anything. All ideas are accepted (even NaLi, though it is not preferred). I will do my best to write the story. I love the idea of learning to write within someone else's mind, not just my own, if that makes any sense.**

**If you have any questions about it or ideas you would like to see in a story please do not hesitate to PM me.**

**Also, REVIEEWWW! I want to know what you thought of this story, what you thought was bad, good, everything! Thank you for being amazing! It's been wonderful!**

**I saw one review that asked the questionif Lucy was pregnant after what Bordon did to her. I can safely say that no, she is not, luckily. It is an interesting thought though, I hadn't even considered it. Thank you for the question, it definitely opened my mind to other story ideas. :-) **


End file.
